Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Hermine ist sexuell frustriert, und das nicht erst seit heute. Aber als sie sich zusammen mit Lucius, Severus, Sirius und Remus im Grimmauldplatz befindet, kann ein altes Spiel vielleicht abhilfe verschaffen.
1. Chapter 1

„**Seid ihr euch da sicher" Hermine Jane Granger stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und musterte die beiden Männer vor ihr ganz genau.**

**Diese hatten sie in den Grimmauldplatz gerufen, weil sie Hilfe brauchten, aber wieso das der Fall war, erfuhr sie erst in diesem Moment.**

„**Ja, vollkommen" erklärte Sirius Black sachlich und musste gerade feststellen, dass sie Hermine gerufen hatten, war die beste Idee des Tages gewesen. **

**Die junge Frau, mittlerweile über zwanzig Jahre alt, war wirklich großartig, nicht nur in ihrer Intelligenz und Entschlossenheit, sondern auch was ihre Schönheit anging. Diese weiblichen Formen, die fast makellose Haut und das seidige Haar, wenn alles gut lief hatten sie da nicht nur eine Hilfe, sondern auch einen hübschen Anblick.**

**Und nur deswegen dachten sie sofort an die junge Frau, als es darum ging sich Hilfe ins Haus zu holen, er und Remus Lupin, welcher schon seit der Schlacht mit ihm zusammen wohnte.**

„**Und wo wollt ihr demnächst wohnen" es ging darum für den Grimmauldplatz einen Käufer zu finden, und wenn man eine Ware anbot, dann sollte sie auch sauber sein, dieser Zustand musste in dem alten Haus aber erstmal herbeigeführt werden. Überall lag uralter Staub, klebte irgendwelcher Dreck und selbst die verzweifelten Versuche von Remus hatten keine wirkliche bessere Situation geschaffen.  
Auch deswegen riefen sie Hermine, die mittlerweile Lehrerin in Hogwarts war und auch dort für ihre gute Arbeit bekannt war. Man sprach sogar davon, dass sie bald die jüngste Direktorin aller Zeiten wurde, aber das waren auch nur Gerüchte.**

**Schöne Gerüchte... besser als die über sie und Ron Weasley, sie trennte sich von ihm und er arbeitete daraufhin im Ministerium gegen sie. Noch wurde er nur ausgelacht, aber auch er hatte mehr oder weniger mächtige Freunde.**

„**Wir haben ein Haus in Hogsmeade gekauft, klein, weiß, mit Garten und Terrasse" schwärmte Remus:  
„Morgens scheint die Sonne zur Küche rein, Nachmittags auf den Garten."  
„Ich kenne das Haus" wehrte sie gelassen ab und schwang den Zauberstab, im nächsten Moment hatte sie Muggelputzmittel, und einen Eimer, in den Händen:  
„Aber wer will denn den Grimmauldplatz kaufen?"  
„Malfoy und Snape" verkündete Sirius und holte etliche Putzlappen hervor, die junge Frau quietschte leise auf:**

„**Sie wollen zusammen hier einziehen, wahrscheinlich ist ihnen das Manor zu groß geworden. Und wenn man etwas Geld in die Hand nimmt, dann kann man den Grimmauldplatz doch recht gemütlich gestalten... jedenfalls wenn man Lucius Malfoy heißt. Der kennt sicher alle Zauber, und Möglichkeiten, um dieses Haus auch ein wenig zu normalisieren."**

**Natürlich kannte er sie, Lucius Malfoy war der Zaubereiminister und somit der erste Mann der magischen Welt von Großbritannien. Und er wohnte schon länger nur mit Severus Snape zusammen, nach der Scheidung von Narcissa und dem Auszug Draco's... aber Hermine leuchtete immer noch nicht wirklich ein wieso die Beiden auf einmal in diesen Schuppen ziehen wollten. **

**Andererseits aber war diese merkwürdige Wohngemeinschaft ihr sowieso ein Rätsel, getrennte Zimmer hatten die Beiden auf jeden Fall, Severus war Schulminister und da musste eine Lehrerin auch mal zum Besuch kommen.**

**Und bei der Gelegenheit erfuhr sie auch etwas über die Gewohnheiten der beiden Männer... sie sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, es ging sie auch gar nichts an was diese Herren in ihrer Freizeit so trieben... trieben...  
Mit leicht roten Wangen machte sich die junge Frau an die Arbeit, Remus widmete sich dem Wohnzimmer und Sirius der Küche, sie selbst blieb erstmal im Flur.**

**Putzen war eigentlich nicht gerade ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber sie mochte die Beiden und es waren sowieso Ferien, da konnte man eine solche Abwechslung recht gut gebrauchen.**

„**Was sagt eigentlich Harry dazu" wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen und kam zu Sirius in die Küche, sie wollte auch eigentlich gar nicht wissen was der mit Remus so trieb, aber die Beiden hatten auch getrennte Zimmer.**

**Harry hatte tatsächlich Anspruch auf das Haus, denn er erbte es als alle glaubten Sirius sei tot, aber der tauchte kurz vor der Schlacht wieder auf und zog dann auch gleich mit in den Kampf.**

**Nun herrschte schon länger Frieden, wohl eine gute Zeit um sich mal zu verändern... Hermine wollte das Haus, von dem die Beiden sprachen, auch haben, konnte es sich aber nicht leisten.**

„**Ihm ist es egal, er ist gerade mit Luna zusammen gezogen und hat kein Interesse an alten Gemäuern. Aber ich war tatsächlich so nett und habe ihn gefragt" grinste Sirius frech und Hermine musste schmunzeln, wenn der Animagus einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wirkte er gleich ganze zwanzig Jahre jünger.**

**Und ja, er war immer noch attraktiv, genauso wie sein werwölfischer Freund, auch wenn sie beide langsam grau wurden und nicht alle Falten vom Lachen kamen... Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf und küsste den putzenden Sirius sanft auf die Wange.**

„**Womit habe ich diese Zuwendung denn verdient" schnurrte dieser sofort.**

„**Und was ist mit mir, Minchen" Remus war ebenfalls in die Küche gekommen und wedelte lächelnd mit dem Putzlappen:  
„Wenn du ihn küsst, dann darfst du mich nicht vernachlässigen."**

**Hermine kicherte und gab Remus dann auch einen Kuss auf die Wange, seine Haut war ganz weich und roch nach Lavendelseife, deswegen blieb sie auch einen Moment länger und berührte seine Wange mit der Nase.**

**Ron hatte immer nach Zitrone gerochen, oder billigem After Shave, etwas was sie nie mochte. Nun aber berührte sie Remus und da war dieser sanfte Duft von Lavendel, er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie ein wenig enger an sich, kein Grund um sich irgendwie zu beschweren.**

„**Der Kuss dauert aber ziemlich lang" maulte Sirius, der sich wieder ans Putzen gemacht hatte und nicht sah, dass sie Remus gar nicht mehr küsste.**

**Stattdessen rieb sie ihre Nase an seiner Wange, er ließ ein zufriedenes Brummen hören... etwas was wohl nur ein Werwolf von sich gab, selbst einer der den Wolfsbanntrank nahm.**

„**Wir schmusen nur ein wenig" lächelte Remus etwas amüsiert:  
„Bist du neidisch?"  
„Natürlich bin ich neidisch" lachte Sirius, wurde dann aber wieder sehr ernst:  
„Die Beiden kommen schon in ein paar Stunden, wir sollten putzen und wenn das Haus verkauft ist... können wir immer noch über das Schmusen nachdenken."**

„**Also wenn sie es jetzt nicht kaufen..." Remus richtete sich noch den Ärmel, etliche Stunden später hatten die Drei es tatsächlich geschafft den Grimmauldplatz von oben bis unten zu putzen und Hermine musste dabei soviel zaubern, dass sie allein davon schon einen Muskelkater haben würde.**

„**Wir haben unser Möglichstes getan" bestimmte Sirius:  
„Und besonders Hermine... du kannst uns zukünftig jederzeit besuchen, wir kochen für dich und du musst nie wieder putzen."  
„Es gibt auch jedes Mal eine Schmuseeinheit wenn du willst" grinste Remus und die junge Frau wurde augenblicklich knallrot, genau in dem Moment, in dem es an der Tür anklopfte.**

**Das waren sicher Snape und Malfoy, Hermine überlegte ernsthaft ob sie nicht hätte vorher verschwinden sollen, aber nun war es eh zu spät. Sirius öffnete und die beiden Minister betraten den Grimmauldplatz.**

**Sie zeigten sich lockerer als früher, vor der Schlacht, dies hatte Hermine schon in den letzten Jahren öfters bemerkt, aber an diesem Tag trug Snape sogar eine schwarze Jeans.**

**Nun gut, er trug grundsätzlich immer nur schwarz, aber es war eine Jeans und ein ganz normales Hemd, eines welches sich leicht über den Muskeln spannte... Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, sie war eindeutig schon zu lange Single und noch länger ohne guten Sex.**

„**Ihr habt geputzt" stellte Lucius sofort fest:  
„Heute, mithilfe der jungen Dame hier."  
Fast gleichzeitig schluckten die Drei schwer und wurden leicht rot, erwischt!**

„**Ich hätte mir auch Miss Granger als Putzhilfe geholt" bemerkte Severus und schien dann tatsächlich zu lügen:  
„Sie kennt sicher einige Zauber die selbst dem Dreck aus den letzten Jahrhunderten den Gar aus machen können." **

**Was war daran gelogen? **

**Wieso verschwieg er überhaupt die Wahrheit?**

**Hermine fühlte sich gerade nicht mehr wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut... wobei, andererseits... was waren das eigentlich für Blicke, welche die beiden Besucher ihr zuwarfen?  
Ihre Mienen waren so wie immer, aber ihre Augen wanderten eindeutig über ihren Körper.**

**Lag es an ihrer Kleidung... sie trug nur einen alten Rock und eine leichte Bluse, mehr wollte sie für das Putzen einfach nicht anziehen...**

„**Ja, eindeutig" bestätigte Lucius:  
„Jetzt will ich das hier alles erstmal sehen, immerhin war ich das letzte Mal vor... dreißig Jahren hier."**

„**Ich werde dann mal gehen" schlug Hermine vor, bei dieser Sache musste sie nicht bei sein.**

„**Da bin ich gegen" erklärte der Malfoy sofort:  
„Sie werden schön hier warten, Miss Granger, bis wir fertig sind. Denn ich bin sicher, die Verhandlungen mit diesen beiden Herren werden sehr zäh sein und da kann ein hübscher Anblick Wunder bewirken."  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock und Severus bemerkte noch, dass Hermine ja währenddessen ihre Bluse öffnen könnte und schon habe man sicherlich einen sehr niedrigeren Preis.**

„**Snape" zischte Remus sofort, der Hermines Ehre wohl verteidigen wollte, die junge Frau wurde knallrot und untersuchte ihre Bluse auf sich zufällig geöffnete Knöpfe. Aber da war nichts, sie saß noch genauso gut wie am Morgen... diese perversen, alten Säcke!**

**Nein falsch: Diese perversen, heißen Kerle!  
Nun hätte sie eigentlich gehen können, stattdessen aber setzte sie sich in die Küche und wartete mehrere Minuten, bis die vier Männer wieder runter kamen und sich das Wohnzimmer ansahen.**

„**Wir werden das Haus nehmen" verkündete der Malfoy dann:  
„Wenn der Preis stimmt."**

„**Hunderttausend Galleonen" bestimmte Sirius sofort.**

„**Miss Granger, öffnen Sie ihre Bluse" forderte Severus trocken und wurde nur von Lucius nicht finster angesehen, dessen ernste Blicke galten allein der hohen Forderung.  
„Das ist ein sehr guter Preis" schnappte der Animagus:  
„Ich werde keinen Knut runtergehen und sagt mir nicht, ihr könnt es euch nicht leisten."  
„Ob wir es uns leisten können steht hier nicht in Frage, ob es das wert ist schon. Ich muss hier erstmal eine Horde Fluchbrecher drüber schicken, damit sie die ganzen Schutzzauber entfernen und neue, ordentliche drauf legen. Solche die nicht gleich jeden umbringen, wenn mal etwas schief geht."**

„**Die Fluchbrecher kriegst du doch gratis" schnaubte Sirius.**

„**Die Fluchbrecher werden vom Ministerium bezahlt und man wird mich fragen, wieso ich sie über mein eigenes Haus laufen lasse. Das ist viel Papierkram und dafür brauche ich Schmerzensgeld. Siebzigtausend und keinen Sickel mehr."**

„**Vielleicht sollte Hermine auch ihren Rock einmal anheben" schlug Remus vor und empfing sehr ernste Blicke aus der Küche, die er aber ignorierte:  
„Wir bleiben bei hunderttausend und müssen nicht unbedingt verkaufen, wir können hier auch einfach ausziehen und es leer stehen lassen."**

**Sie verhandelten und kamen auf keinen grünen Zweig, Hermine beobachtete sie eine ganze Weile und fühlte sich immer mehr gelangweilt. Besonders weil dabei öfters ihr Rock, ihre Bluse und sogar ihr Höschen erwähnt wurden.**

**Da sprach wohl einiges an sexueller Frustration aus den Vieren, Hermine kannte das Gefühl leider zu gut.**

**Aber sie war schon immer sexuell frustriert gewesen, auch während ihrer Beziehung mit Ron, er konnte es ihr einfach nicht gut genug besorgen.**

**Seufzend fing sie an genau darüber nachzudenken, und über die Attraktivität der vier Männer im Wohnzimmer. **

**Lucius, so stolz, stark und groß, Severus war mysteriös und diese Jeans, das Hemd welches sich leicht auf seinen Muskeln spannte... Sirius, frech und stark, die Tätowierungen aus Askaban und dieses Haar, und dann Remus, der wilde Werwolf, welcher nach Lavendel duftete.**

**Schon nach einigen Momenten musste sie sich zugeben, jeder dieser Männer konnte es ihr bestimmt besser besorgen als Ron.**

**Immerhin hatten sie ja auch alle Erfahrung und erkannten einen Orgasmus auch, wenn er ihnen vorgespielt wurde... bei denen musste man doch bestimmt nichts vorspielen.**

**Hermine unterdrückte das fordernde Kribbeln, welches gerade ihren Körper durchfuhr als die Vier sich um einen kleinen Tisch herum setzten und so weiter diskutierten.**

**Nun spannte sich auch die Leinenhose von Lucius, und das genau an der richtigen Stelle... ja, sie war eindeutig sexuell frustriert, in diesem Moment sogar noch schlimmer als sonst.**

**Vier attraktive, erfahrene Männer, zusammen mit ihr in einem Haus, und alles was sie taten war über einen Preis verhandeln.**

**Das konnte sie doch ausnutzen!  
So oft wie ihr Rock und ihre Bluse erwähnt wurde.**

„**Achtzigtausend und ihr dürft Beide mal anfassen" schlug Lucius vor.**

„**Was?"  
„Miss Granger's Brüste natürlich" grinste der Malfoy frech und erntete dafür einige unschöne Beschimpfungen. Langsam wurde es tatsächlich etwas niveaulos, vorausgesetzt man achtete auf die Ehre der Lady.**

**Aber Hermine war in diesen Momenten eher keine Dame, so stand sie auf und kam in das Wohnzimmer.**

„**Wir spielen drum" schlug sie vor:  
„Wenn die Jungs gewinnen, zahlt ihr hunderttausend, wenn die Herren gewinnen, zahlt ihr achtzigtausend."**

**Erstauntes Schweigen schwang ihr entgegen, damit hatte keiner gerechnet.**

„**Und was spielen wir" wollte Severus dann plötzlich wissen, das wurde vielleicht interessant.**

„**Ein Muggelspiel, wer aufgibt hat verloren und ich bin mir ganz sicher, einer von euch wird aufgeben.**

„**Folgendes sind die Regeln" Hermine hatte eine Tafel gezaubert und schrieb darauf:  
„Es gibt drei Auswahlmöglichkeiten, Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Wahl darf achtmal genommen werden, Wahrheit dreimal und Pflicht ist unbegrenzt. Wir werden eine Flasche drehen und der auf den sie zeigt, der wählt aus, der Dreher gibt dann die Aufgabe."  
Was für ein Glück, dass keiner der Drei dieses Spiel kannte, damit arbeitete ihr das Schicksal in die Hände und sie entkam der sexuellen Frustration vielleicht noch an diesem Abend.**

„**Als Beispiel, ich drehe die Flasche und sie zeigt am Ende auf Severus, ich frage: Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht und er nimmt... Pflicht. Darauf erteile ich ihm eine Aufgabe, die er sofort erfüllen muss. Zum Beispiel drei Gläser Feuerwhiskey auf Ex trinken, oder ähnliches."  
„Und wenn die Aufgabe nicht erfüllt wird" hakte Lucius nach.  
„Dann hat derjenige aufgegeben und es wird der entsprechende Preis für das Haus gezahlt. Am Ende bleibt sowieso nur noch Pflicht übrig, irgendwann gibt einer auf."  
„Und wenn du aufgibst" fragte Sirius misstrauisch.**

„**Ich bin eurer Gruppe, weil die Beiden so stur sind und ihr Unterstützung braucht, ich kann sehr gut genauso stur sein. **

**Und es gibt keine Tabus, das ist die erste Änderung des Spiels, dazu gibt es noch eine zweite, bei Wahrheit darf nicht nur mit „Ja" oder „Nein" geantwortet werden. Es geht um Details, egal um welche Frage es sich handelt, es wird nicht gelogen und Details erzählt."  
Severus und Lucius hoben gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue.  
„Angst" fragte Hermine neugierig:  
„Uns interessieren irgendwelche Ministeriumsangelegenheiten ganz sicher nicht, es wird also keine Frage sein, die ihr beantworten dürft. Also, seid ihr dabei oder wollt ihr weiter diskutieren? Zuhause warten noch einige nette Bücher auf mich."  
„Ich hole eine Flasche" Sirius stand grinsend auf und ging weg, kam dann mit mehreren Flaschen Alkohol zurück und verteilte auch Gläser, die Flasche mit dem teuersten Whiskey wurde in die Mitte des Tisches gelegt.**

„**Das könnte kindisch werden" überlegte Severus leise.**

„**Das glaube ich eher nicht, wir sind hier alle erwachsen und eventuell erfahren wir auch ein paar interessante Dinge" flüsterte Lucius zurück, während Remus und Sirius alles für das Spiel bereit machten:  
„Zum Beispiel welche Tabus Miss Granger hier außer Kraft gesetzt hat und wie weit sie geht."  
Ein Lächeln glitt über Hermines Lippen, sie würde definitiv sehr weit gehen und wenn erstmal der Alkohol floss, wurden die Herren bestimmt auch etwas lockerer.**

„**Ich drehe als Erste" bestimmte sie und erntete dafür keinen Widerspruch, so drehte sich die Flasche und diese... zeigte auf Snape, Hermine nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und fragte dann:  
„Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
„Wahrheit", auch Severus nahm einen Schluck, Hermine fragte sich nun ernsthaft wie weit sie gehen sollte und was man von ihr erwartete.**

„**Schon mal... eine Schülerin gevögelt" fragte sie dann und Stille schwang ihr entgegen, Entsetzen von Remus, Belustigung von Lucius und Sirius, die Miene von Severus war vollkommen erstarrt.**

„**Hermine" brachte der Werwolf hervor.**

„**Lass sie" wehrte Sirius ab:  
„Mich würde das auch mal interessieren, also Severus, kneifst du schon bei der ersten Frage? Und vergiss die Details nicht."**

„**Welche Details" kam von dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister.**

„**Name, Grund und ein wie es geschehen ist" forderte Hermine, also hatte er tatsächlich schon einmal eine Schülerin gehabt... oder:  
„Das gilt auch für Schüler."**

**Severus wurde sichtlich blass, es war also ein junger Mann gewesen.**

„**Das wird tatsächlich sehr interessant" Lucius trank gelassen etwas Whiskey:  
„Denn davon weiß ich noch nicht mal etwas. Also Severus, wer war der Glückliche?"  
Die Lippen seines besten Freundes kräuselten sich, er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
„Harry Potter" verkündete er dann und hatte im nächsten Moment einen wilden Patenonkel am Hals, Hermine war nicht minder überrascht, sah aber davon ab die Ehre des Helden verteidigen zu wollen.**

**Harry sah nie, in keinster Weise, irgendwie danach aus als hätte man ihn vergewaltigt, tatsächlich hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu Snape im letzten Schuljahr sogar verbessert.**

„**Verschwinde" fauchte Severus und schüttelte Sirius ab:  
„Er kam zu mir, hat sich auf meinen Schoß gesetzt und forderte Sex."  
„Im Klassenraum" wollte Hermine wissen.**

„**Ja" schnappte der Befragte:  
„Ich habe ihn zum Nachsitzen verdonnert, aber anstatt das er die Zutaten putzt, lässt er sich von mir vögeln. Ich dachte erst, er hat was verbotenes genommen, aber dem war nicht so. Und wer bin ich, dass ich so ein Angebot ablehne. Er kam auch wieder, das ganze letzte Schuljahr durch, da war ich fast schon traurig als er sich dann Miss Lovegood ins Bett geholt hat."  
„Deine elenden Dämpfe..." motzte Sirius.**

„**Ganz sicher nicht, ich war denen auch mein Leben lang ausgesetzt und fühlte mich in keinster Weise von der alten Fledermaus angezogen" wehrte Hermine ab:  
„Hätte Sie gar nicht für schwul gehalten, Professor."  
„Ich bin nicht schwul, ich bin nur gutem Sex nicht abgeneigt. Wäre das damit geklärt?"  
„Ein paar mehr Details wären nett gewesen, aber wir wollen es am Anfang ja nicht unschön werden lassen. Sie dürfen jetzt drehen."**

**Severus nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey und drehte die Flasche, dabei schien er zu überlegen welche Aufgaben und Fragen er stellen könnte... sie zeigte auf Sirius und sofort griff der Animagus nach dem Whiskey.**

**Hermine stand inzwischen auf und machte auf der Tafel einen Haken hinter „Severus" und „Wahrheit", es sollte ja alles mit rechten Dingen zugehen und keiner mehr bekommen als erlaubt war.**

**Dazu konnte man nach mehreren Gläsern Alkohol auch nicht mehr zählen...**

„**Also Köter, Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht" fragte der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister.**

„**Wahrheit" krächzte Sirius, er hatte Angst und das nicht zu knapp.**

„**Feigling" stellte Snape fest und Lucius nickte zustimmend, dieser griff in seine Westentasche und holte eine Zigarre hervor, zündete sie sich an:  
„Aber spätestens nach dem dritten Mal wird es eng für dich und zu deinem Glück will ich nicht wissen was du mit dem Flohträger da im Bett machst. Denn da würde nicht einmal der Whiskey noch helfen" die Beiden wurden leicht rot, Hermine hätte sich schon dafür interessiert und ob da vielleicht noch Platz für eine dritte Person wäre:  
„Lieber wäre mir die Antwort darauf, was du gerne mit unserer Miss Granger anstellen würdest, und vergiss die Details nicht."**

**Nun kam Hermines große... kleine... Stunde, sie lächelte süß und machte den Animagus damit wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig, nun konnte er doch nicht davon erzählen wie gerne er sie vielleicht um den Verstand ficken würde.**

**Aber andererseits, die Männer sollten eigentlich schon gemerkt haben was in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vorging... nein, das hatte zumindest Sirius noch nicht.**

„**Ein Date" ächzte er.**

„**Gelogen" stellte Lucius trocken fest:  
„Was passiert wenn er lügt?"  
„Er kriegt noch eine Chance, wenn er dann wieder lügt wird es zu Pflicht" verkündete Hermine, also wenn er jetzt nicht ehrlich antwortete wurde es wesentlich schlimmer für ihn, das sah man schon in Snapes Augen.**

„**Verdammt ich will sie vögeln" schnappte Sirius aufgebracht:  
„Ich will sie richtig nehmen, von vorne und von hinten, am Besten jeden Tag und überall wo ich es mir vorstellen kann. Das könnt ihr mir nicht vorwerfen, du auch nicht Hermine, ich bin nur ein Mann und so einer Frau kann doch keiner widerstehen."  
„Und dann greifst du mich an, nur weil ich mir den Arsch deines Patenkindes geholt habe" lachte Severus dreckig:  
„Belassen wir es dabei, wir wollen es ja am Anfang nicht ausreizen, auch wenn ich mich wundere wieso unsere Miss Granger immer noch lächelt und nicht mal rot wird. Dreh die Flasche, Köter."**

**Sirius' Kopf glich einer Kirsche mit Haaren als er die Flasche drehte und sie am Ende auf Hermine zeigte, seine Augen verrieten nichts, trotzdem dachte er wohl sehr ernst über diese Situation nach.**

„**Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht" fragte er, Hermine zauberte noch einen Haken auf die Tafel, für Sirius und seine Wahrheitsfrage, nun wollte sie wissen was passierte.**

„**Pflicht" erklärte sie und Remus strich sich langsam über das Gesicht.**

„**Du setzt dich die nächsten drei Runden auf den Schoß von Malfoy" befahl der Animagus:  
„Und egal was er mit dir macht, du lässt es zu. Sollte die Flasche in diesen drei Runden auf euch zeigen, bestimmt der Dreher welcher von euch Beiden dran ist. Also Hermine, wenn ich bitten darf."**

**Die junge Frau schwieg, dann stand sie auf und setzte sich bei Lucius auf den Schoß, was tatsächlich sehr bequem war. Fast gleichzeitig nahm sie ihm die Zigarre aus der Hand und zog daran, er legte seine andere Hand auf ihre Hüften und sie drehte die Flasche.**

**Was Sirius damit bezweckte wusste sie nicht, aber die Hand blieb nicht auf ihren Hüften, was sie auch gewundert hätte... sie durfte die Zigarre behalten und Lucius streichelte mit beiden Händen über ihre Oberschenkel.**

**Die Flasche zeigte auf Severus und er nahm wieder Wahrheit, aber das interessierte Hermine gerade eher weniger, die Hände wanderten unter ihren Rock und streichelten sie oberhalb des Höschens. **

**Das kribbelte, das war erregend, Hermine war sich nun vollkommen sicher, dass sie das richtige Spiel ausgesucht hatte.**

„**Kommen wir noch einmal auf Ihre Zeit als Lehrer zurück, Professor" schnurrte sie, Lucius berührte ihren Nacken mit seinen Lippen und atmete etwas schwerer:  
„Da kam doch sicher nicht nur Harry zu dem Vergnügen von ihnen beglückt zu werden. Erzählen Sie uns von Ihrem heißesten Sex mit einem Schüler, oder einer Schülerin."  
„Brauchst du das um in Stimmung zu kommen" hauchte Lucius daraufhin in ihr Ohr und biss ihr in die Haut darunter:  
„Vergiss nicht, dass ich mit dir machen kann was ich will und die Runden können sehr lang sein."  
„Lang" seufzte sie genüsslich auf:  
„Besonders wenn eine kleine Geschichte erzählt werden muss."  
Der Malfoy lachte heiser und seine Hände schoben das Höschen ein wenig zur Seite, streichelten sie darunter und ihren Lippen entwich das erste Stöhnen.**

**Snape schwieg noch, wollte er es drauf ankommen lassen und einmal „Pflicht" ausprobieren, oder dachte er noch darüber nach?**

„**Bist du okay, Hermine" wollte Remus wissen, das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gefragt, oder?**

„**Noch nicht ganz" sie streckte sich etwas und schob ihm die Zigarre in den Mund, er rauchte sie tatsächlich weiter und das obwohl er so etwas eigentlich nicht mochte, war er nervös?  
Severus fing nun tatsächlich an zu erzählen, von einer Schülerin, einem roten Sofa und... Lucius nahm die Hände unten weg und legte sie auf ihre Brüste.**

„**Wie lange ist es her" hauchte er in ihr Ohr, während die Anderen den Ausführungen des Professors zuhörten.**

„**Was?"  
„Sex, dein letzter Orgasmus."  
„Selbstbefriedigung mit eingeschlossen?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann hatte ich nie einen, und noch nie guten Sex."**

„**Deswegen also dieses Spiel, die Aussichten waren zu verführerisch, nicht wahr? Irgendjemand wird dich an diesem Abend vögeln und wenn du Glück hast, dann nicht nur einer von uns, vielleicht sogar zwei oder drei... oder vier. Du bist bereit dazu, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja" keuchte sie und drängte sich seinen Händen entgegen, die ihre Brüste fest kneteten, ihre Knospen durch die Bluse hindurch reizten.**

„**Dann sollten wir jetzt einen Schritt weitergehen" er warf Severus, der nun drehte, einen kurzen Blick zu und tatsächlich zeigte die Flasche nun auf sie Beide.**

**Die Erzählung über das rote Sofa hatte zwar bei Hermine nichts erreicht, da sie diese kaum mitbekam, aber die Beiden ihr gegenüber waren knallrot und atmeten etwas schwerer.**

„**Lucius" Severus grinste leicht:  
„Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht."  
Nun war er das erste Mal dran, und er hatte Hermine auf dem Schoß, seine Hände massierten ihre Brüste...**

„**Pflicht" erklärte er langsam, Snape lächelte unheilvoll.**

„**Ich denke wir möchten jetzt alle etwas mehr sehen, immerhin hast du sie noch eine Runde" erklärte der Schulminister ruhig:  
„Öffne ihre Bluse und ihren BH, dann kannst du besser weitermachen."  
„Snape" zischte Remus.  
„Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten" wehrte der daraufhin ab:  
„Und sie hat selbst alle Tabus außer Kraft gesetzt, nun muss sie mit den Konsequenzen leben."  
„So ist es" hauchte Lucius fast schon gierig und öffnete die Bluse langsam.**

„**Nicht ausziehen" fügte Severus hinzu, der BH wurde geöffnet und im nächsten Moment hatte Hermine die Hände des Malfoys auf ihren nackten Brüsten.  
Ihre Knospen waren mittlerweile hart, die Anderen konnten es sehen, Sirius leckte sich über die Lippen.**

**Lucius drehte die Flasche, massierte dann weiter ihre Brüste und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, sah so nicht wie die Flasche auf den Animagus zeigte.**

„**Wahl" bestimmte er.**

„**Drei Auswahlmöglichkeiten" brachte Hermine leise hervor.**

„**Also" Lucius ließ ihre Knospen zwischen seine Finger gleiten:  
„Entweder du kommst her und zeigst Miss Granger wie gut deine Lippen mit ihren Brüsten umgehen können, oder du..." Sirius war aufgestanden und kam zu ihnen schob den Tisch etwas zur Seite und hockte sich vor sie.**

„**Spare dir die anderen Beiden" er schob die Hände weg und umschloss eine ihrer Knospen mit den Lippen, Hermine stöhnte etwas lauter auf, ja, genau das hatte sie gewollt.**

„**Dreh die Flasche, Köter" forderte Severus, während eben dieser Animagus über ihre Brüste leckte. Lucius blieb aber nicht untätig, seine Hände waren wieder unter ihren Rock gewandert, zupften an ihrem Höschen. **

**Sirius ließ nur kurz von ihr ab und drehte die Flasche, sie drehte sich und zeigte dann auf Lucius und Hermine.**

„**Pflicht" brachte sie nur hervor, als klar wurde, dass sie nun an der Reihe war.**

„**Die drei Runden sind vorbei, jetzt kommst du für drei weitere zu mir" Sirius erhob sich und zog sie von Lucius runter, trug sie zu seinem Platz und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Sofort nahm er ihre Brüste in seine Hände, eine Beule drängte sich ihrem Po entgegen.**

„**Die eindeutige Erregung sollte sie nicht vom Drehen abhalten" Lucius holte eine neue Zigarre hervor und zündete sie an, Hermine drehte die Flasche etwas mühsamer als zuvor, Sirius massierte sie wesentlich fordernder und fester als der Malfoy zuvor.**

**Remus... für den musste sie sich etwas besonderes überlegen, egal was er nahm.**

„**Wahrheit..." wie langweilig, trotzdem, eventuell wurde es doch noch interessant...**

**Sie leckte sich über die Lippen als Antwort dafür, dass Sirius an ihren Knospen fast schon schmerzhaft zog.**

„**Sei nicht so langweilig" lachte Snape.  
„Wer ist denn bisher langweilig" zischte Remus zurück.  
„Wer von uns hatte eine fast einjährige Affäre mit Harry Potter?"  
„Gib nicht damit an, solange du uns nicht gezeigt hast was du kannst" knurrte Sirius erregt:  
„Und ob du überhaupt gut genug für seinen Hintern warst. Ich bezweifle das er außer dir einen anderen Mann je hatte, und deswegen konnte er nicht vergleichen."  
Remus wurde leicht rot, aber nicht vor Wut, Hermine roch den Braten trotz der Tatsache das sie spürte wie Sirius' Hose immer enger wurde und er ihre Brüste nun förmlich knetete.**

„**Erzähl uns von deinem Sex mit Harry, Remus" keuchte sie auf und alle Blicke fielen sofort auf den Werwolf, besonders die von Sirius.**

„**Ist das... wahr" fragte er und Hermine bewegte sich so, dass er unweigerlich aufstöhnen musste, in diesem Zustand konnte er Remus unmöglich an den Hals springen.**

„**Er kam kurz vor der Schlacht zu mir" seufzte Remus:  
„Er meinte er wolle nicht als Jungfrau in den Kampf ziehen gehen und machte mir ein paar sehr eindeutige Angebote. Wir hatten einen Tag Zeit, ich hab ihn in so ziemlich jeden Raum hier gevögelt und jetzt gib nicht mehr so an, Snape. Ich hatte ihn vor dir und er war sehr zufrieden."  
„Harry ist eine Schlampe" lachte Hermine heiser:  
„Das gefällt mir."**

„**Langsam wird das Haus vielleicht doch die hunderttausend wert" grinste Lucius amüsiert:  
„Nachdem wir den Raum entkernt haben, in dem ihr Beiden es treibt, und das kostet. Also wird das Spiel hier nicht beendet, bevor nicht eine Gruppe aufgibt. Du darfst drehen, Wölfchen... oder hast du uns noch etwas zu erzählen? Ich glaube aber mittlerweile dürften wir wissen wie der durchgefickte Arsch von Harry Potter aussieht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal aneulen, seine Freundin ist ja öfters auf Reisen."  
„Lucius" knurrte Sirius gegen die Haut von Hermine, dann ließ er ihre Brüste los und wanderte mit den Händen unter ihren Rock.**

**Der Minister antwortete nicht, denn die Flasche zeigte nun auf ihn.**

„**Und, wirst du jetzt auch Pflicht nehmen, oder traust du dich das nur, wenn Snape gedreht hat" Remus war mutig geworden, das gefiel Hermine auch.**

„**Ich werde mich hüten Wahrheit zu nehmen, denn die Frage die dir auf den Lippen liegt, wirst du von mir nicht beantwortet bekommen. Und da ich an deiner Phantasie zweifle, Flohträger, nehme ich tatsächlich Pflicht."  
„Dann bekomme ich meine Antwort tatsächlich doch noch, und nicht nur Hermine etwas zu sehen. Du wirst die alte Fledermaus küssen, und komm mir nicht mit Kinderreihen, denn wie wir schon feststellten sind wir alle erwachsen."**

**Entweder Malfoy gab auf und zahlte, oder er küsste Snape tatsächlich und zeigte damit wie er zu diesem stand, ob sie vielleicht doch das ein oder andere Laken im Manor zerwühlten.**

**Malfoy zog an seiner Zigarre und öffnete eine weitere Flasche Whiskey, nahm einen Schluck direkt dort heraus.**

**Dann stand er auf, ging zu Severus und packte ihn am Hemd, zog ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn innig... leidenschaftlich... gierig... es war klar, das machten sie nicht zum ersten Mal.**

„**Soll ich das jetzt eklig finden" fragte Sirius leise in das Ohr von Hermine hinein:  
„Oder erregt es dich tatsächlich?"  
Snape ließ ein leises, erregtes Stöhnen hören, es musste wirklich ganz fantastisch sein und dauerte immer noch an.**

„**Nicht nur Hermine" stellte Remus trocken fest, er hatte das Stöhnen genauso gehört wie das Flüstern seines besten Freundes.**

**Lucius löste den Kuss und setzte sich wieder hin, ließ einen knallroten Schulminister zurück und einen triumphierenden Remus.  
„Und worin besteht nun dein Sieg? Darin das zwei bisexuelle Männer eine ordentliche Beziehung führen" wollte der Malfoy wissen:  
„Ich dachte wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten."**

**Lucius drehte die Flasche und sie zeigte auf Hermine und Sirius, nun schien der Malfoy zu triumphieren und zeigte ein entsprechendes Lächeln.**

„**Du hast noch eine Runde auf dem Köter, liebste Hermine, aber das muss nicht so bleiben... Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"**

„**Pflicht" sie hatte bisher nur Pflicht genommen und es nicht ein einziges Mal bereut, wieso sollte sie dann etwas anderes wählen?  
„Soll ich egoistisch sein" hauchte er und zog an seiner Zigarre:  
„Aber nein, du wirst dich auf den Schoß von dem Werwolf hier setzen, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, drei Runden lang, dreh vorher die Flasche."**

**Hermine stand auf und hörte ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von Sirius, sie aber hätte sich auch eher gewünscht, das Lucius egoistisch wäre. Denn von Remus erwartete sie nicht viel.**

**Trotzdem drehte sie die Flasche und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, ihre harten Knospen berührten sein Hemd... war das etwa auch eine Beule?  
Wenn ja, dann hatte sie vielleicht doch noch die Chance auf drei Runden Spaß.**

„**Du willst doch nicht, dass es aufhört" hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen und küsste diese dann zart, inzwischen hielt die Flasche bei Severus an, der sich wohl noch von dem Kuss erholte.**

„**Du hast nur noch einmal Wahrheit" bemerkte Sirius:  
„Ich würde es mir aufheben, bevor du vielleicht etwas tun musst, was du nicht willst. Hermine ist gerade in Stimmung für angenehme Taten, ich eher in der für Pink und Dessous."**

**Das war eine klare Drohung und spielte der jungen Frau in die Hände, apropos, Remus wurde aktiv und wanderte mit seinen unter ihren Rock.**

„**Ich wusste schon immer, dass du einen merkwürdigen Geschmack hast, Köter. Aber vielleicht steht der Flohträger ja drauf, man weiß es nicht. Doch ich möchte vor Allem Lucius diverse Anblicke ersparen, also nehme ich Pflicht. Bist du jetzt traurig, dass du mir nichts befehlen darfst, sondern nur Miss Granger hier?"  
„Meine Stunde kommt noch, Fledermaus" zischte Sirius ungehalten:  
„Lass dir etwas Gutes einfallen, Hermine."**

**Was Gutes einfallen lassen... sie konnte gerade nicht einmal klar denken, denn die Hände von Remus massierten ihren Po sehr intensiv, dann senkte er auch noch ihren Kopf und nahm eine ihrer Knospen mit den Lippen auf... das war nun schon dreimal besser wie Sex mit Ron und die Chance auf eine Steigerung zeigte sich ganz klar.**

**Sie stöhnte leise auf, schnell... eine Aufgabe für Severus, irgendwas...**

„**Verdammt" stöhnte sie auf, als Remus ihr frech einen Biss in die rechte Brust verpasste:  
„Hemd aus, Snape."  
„Mehr nicht" staunte Lucius amüsiert:  
„Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt doch etwas erwartet was ein wenig... egoistischer... wäre."  
„Ich bin egoistisch, du kriegst das doch dauernd zu sehen" schnaubte Hermine, während Remus sich gierig knurrend daran machte ihr Höschen zu zerreißen.**

„**Und du siehst gerade nicht wie er es sich auszieht", aber das Grinsen des Malfoys konnte sie hören, sie drehte den Kopf kurz und tatsächlich befreite sich Severus gerade von dem Hemd, zeigte eine muskulöse Brust und etliche Narben. Das war attraktiv und immer noch mysteriös, und er war tatsächlich auch dort so bleich wie im Gesicht.**

**Was hatte sie anderes erwartet?**

„**Ich nehme an, ich darf es nicht mehr anziehen" stellte er amüsiert fest und legte es ordentlich zur Seite.**

„**Frierst du denn sonst" schnappte Sirius, ob er eifersüchtig war auf das was ihm da geboten wurde?**

„**Nicht im geringsten" war die trockene Antwort:  
„Und ich bin mir auch klar darüber, wieso die junge Dame mich halbnackt sehen wollte, und nicht dich... ich trage kein Fell."  
Hermine kicherte, Sirius knurrte, Remus zerriss ihr Höschen endgültig und warf die Stofffetzen dem Malfoy entgegen.**

„**Ah" stellte dieser nur fest:  
„Sieh nur Severus, da wird auch jemand untenrum frei gemacht. Soviel Entschlossenheit hätte ich aber wirklich nicht von unserem Wölfchen erwartet."**

„**Ich hoffe nur, dass ich gleich nicht nur zusehen muss wie er sich mit ihr vergnügt, sondern auch mal die Gesellschaft von Miss Granger genießen darf. Du hättest sie auch auf meinen Schoß setzen können."  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Lieber. Genieße doch den Anblick erstmal, dann siehst du auch was du gleich alles besser machen kannst."**

„**Ich hätte sie jedenfalls schon längst so hart gefickt, dass sie jetzt schon nicht mehr wüsste welchen Tag wir heute haben."  
Hermine musste die Beiden unbedingt noch mal besuchen, dann wenn sie im Grimmauldplatz eingezogen waren und man sich noch intensiver über dieses Thema unterhalten konnte... auf dem Küchentisch zum Beispiel, oder in einem der diversen Schlafzimmer.**

**Der Keller sollte angeblich auch sehr passend dafür sein... hatte sie so gehört, von den Zwillingen...**

**Und danach, wenn sie befriedigt wieder entlassen wurde... besuchte sie am besten gleich Remus und Sirius in Hogsmeade.**

**Sie stöhnte laut auf, Remus hatte ihren hinteren Eingang gefunden und drang mit einem Finger in sie hinein, sie klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest und wollte definitiv mehr.**

„**Angeblich" hauchte sie in sein Ohr:  
„Können Werwölfe immer, und lange, hart... unerbittlich..."  
„Nicht nur angeblich" knurrte Remus gierig, Severus drehte die Flasche und traf damit sie Beide, er wählte Hermine aus.**

„**Wahrheit" stöhnte sie, auf keinen Fall wollte sie Remus in diesem Moment verlassen, nicht wo er gerade einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm und tief in sie hinein stieß. **

„**Das war es was du wolltest, nicht wahr" grinste Snape:  
„Dieses Spiel ist nur dazu da um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben."  
„Nicht nur ein bisschen" keuchte sie:  
„Ich hätte auch... einfach gehen können und euch diskutieren lassen. Diese Chance war einmalig."  
„Dafür solltest du bestraft werden" bestimmte Sirius sofort:  
„Findet ihr nicht auch?"  
„Natürlich" nickte Lucius zustimmend:  
„Und deswegen spielen wir jetzt auch weiter, dreh die Flasche!"**

**Wie sollte sie die Flasche drehen, wenn Remus gerade seine göttlichen Finger in ihr bewegte?  
Es kribbelte nicht mehr, sie bebte, zitterte aufgrund der ständigen Erregung, wie würde es erst sein wenn er seinen harten Schwanz in sie stieß?**

**Mühsam drehte sie sich, Remus biss in ihre rechte Knospe, sie stöhnte auf und drehte die Flasche, welche dann auf Sirius zeigte.**

„**Pflicht" schimpfte er sofort:  
„Und zeig etwas mehr Phantasie."  
„Wieso" keuchte sie:  
„Ich wette du siehst unter deinem Hemd auch gut aus."  
„Nach diesem Abend kannst du das gerne so oft sehen wie du willst, du musst uns nur besuchen kommen. Sag mir was ich tun soll."  
„Küssen... Lucius..." brachte Hermine hervor und dem Animagus fiel alles aus dem Gesicht was Leben war, Malfoy sah sie nicht, aber sie konnte dessen Entsetzen förmlich spüren.**

„**Hermine" brüllte Sirius.**

„**Und zwar ordentlich" sie riss sich für einen Moment zusammen:  
„Wir sind hier ja nicht im Kindergarten."  
Remus ließ ein Glucksen hören und biss dann in ihre linke Knospe, nahm die Finger gleichzeitig raus, kam jetzt der richtige Fick?  
Bitte... sie war fast zum Zerreißen erregt und wollte nur noch gevögelt werden, aber anscheinend hatte man wirklich vor sie zu bestrafen.**

**Sirius stand auf, verfluchte alle Götter und da musste sie sich doch tatsächlich umdrehen, was Lucius wohl alles zuließ?  
Jedenfalls nicht das Sirius ihn in irgendeiner Weise dominierte, stattdessen stand er selbst auf und holte sich den „Köter" ran, um ihn gepflegt um den Verstand zu küssen.**

**Da konnte selbst Sirius nicht mehr widerstehen, er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Malfoys und erwiderte den Kuss gierig.**

„**Hat er dich so gekriegt, Snape" stöhnte Remus, der das ebenfalls beobachtete.**

„**So und mit seinen zahlreichen anderen Qualitäten. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl."**

**Also war der erste Schritt von Lucius aus gegangen, wahrscheinlich gleich nach der Scheidung und ohne viel Gerede. Ein Kuss des Malfoys und schon verfielen sie ihm alle, widerstandslos, Sirius stöhnte gierig auf und wollte mehr, drückte Lucius auf den Sessel zurück und setzte sich einfach auf dessen Schoß.**

**Und Lucius hörte auch nicht auf, Severus beobachtete das mit einem Lächeln, dann stand er plötzlich auf und trennte die Beiden.**

„**Hey, er ist gut" beschwerte sich Lucius sofort.**

„**Wir wollen weiterspielen" kam es von dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister:  
„Aber wenn du brav bist, erlaube ich dir später, dass du dir seinen Arsch holst."  
„Brauche ich dafür deine Erlaubnis? Oder wolltest du nicht selbst eben noch Miss Granger um den Verstand ficken?"  
„Darf ich da eigentlich auch noch mitreden" beschwerte Sirius sich nun und erntete ein gemeinschaftliches Nein, woraufhin er sich wieder auf seinen Platz trollte und schwieg.**

**Hermine aber musste nun endgültig auf ihren Platz zurück, Sirius drehte die Flasche und sie zeigte Lucius, ob er sich nun für den wirklich guten Kuss rächen wollte? Oder dafür das sein Hintern bald dem Malfoy gehörte?**

„**Ich nehme Wahrheit" bestimmte Lucius:  
„Ich traue dir nicht."  
„Schade, jetzt darfst du Hermine nicht zum Orgasmus lecken" lachte der Animagus dreckig:  
„Dabei hätten wir zu gern gesehen wie sie sich windet, und du dabei vor ihr kniest."  
„Ich bevorzuge es von der Dame später selbst zum Orgasmus gebracht zu werden, auch gerne mit ihrer Zunge. Also, was willst du wissen?"  
„Wie oft hat Snape schon deinen Hintern genommen?"  
„Noch nie."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Sieht er so aus als dürfte er da ran? Wir führen eine ordentliche, offene Beziehung. Wenn er einen Hintern will, muss er sich einen anderen suchen... ich überlege aber immer noch ob wir Harry Potter nicht von seiner Freundin wegholen könnten und hier im Grimmauldplatz einquartieren. Er scheint mir ja recht willig zu sein sich täglich nehmen zu lassen, und das überall in diesem Haus."  
„Du kannst ihn gerne haben, wenn ich Miss Granger bekomme."  
„Ich habe keinen Sex in seiner Gegenwart" fauchte sie sofort, das ging gar nicht, er war ihr bester Freund und wie ein Bruder für sie:  
„Lasst Harry aus dem Spiel, die Frage ist beantwortet, dreh die Flasche, Malfoy."**

„**Wie Sie wünschen, verehrte Dame" lachte er spöttisch und nahm noch einen Schluck vom Whiskey, dann drehte er die Flasche und sie zeigte auf Hermine, die sofort Pflicht nahm.**

„**Ich sollte dich eigentlich bestrafen, aber vielleicht übernimmt das Severus auch, los, auf seinen Schoß für die nächsten drei Runden. Aber so, dass du alles siehst was wir hier machen."  
Hermine stand auf und zögerte erst, dann setzte sie sich auf den Schoß von Severus und drehte die Flasche wieder, während seine Hände unter ihren Rock wanderten.**

„**Du vögelst sie noch nicht" knurrte Sirius, die Flasche zeigte auf Remus:  
„Sie hat es sich noch nicht verdient."  
„Da sagst du zum ersten Mal etwas kluges an diesem Tag" grinste Snape und drang mit zwei Fingern in sie hinein:  
„Aber ihr wolltet doch eben schon sehen wie sie sich windet, und dieser Wunsch wird euch jetzt erfüllt."  
Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als die Finger tief in sie eindrangen, die andere Hand ihre Beine auseinander schoben... tausend mal besser als Sex mit Ron!**

„**Ich nehme übrigens Pflicht" erklärte Remus:  
„Und ich denke, mittlerweile haben wir den Kindergarten vollständig verlassen, also lass dir etwas sehr gutes einfallen."**

**Sie stöhnte nur, Snape stieß seine Finger immer tiefer in sie hinein, härter, schneller...**

„**Mmh...mmh" stöhnte sie:  
„Zunge..."  
„Wen?"  
„Mich..."**

„**Klingt gut" Remus stand auf und kniete sich vor sie hin, nur einen Moment später war seine Zunge ebenso in ihr, wie die Finger von Severus, der sie daraufhin raus nahm und ihre Brüste hart massierte.**

„**Was für ein angenehmer Anblick" bemerkte Lucius:  
„Erst habe ich ja geglaubt, das hier endet in etwas was man nur in billigen Schundromanen liest, aber es ist tatsächlich sehr erregend."  
Hermine stöhnte nur noch, drängte sich der Zunge entgegen und genoss die Hände auf ihren Brüsten.**

„**Das gefällt dir wohl, Weib" presste Snape erregt hervor:  
„Aber glaub mir, du weißt nicht worauf du dich da eingelassen hast, das hier ist nur der Anfang."**

**Hoffentlich... hoffentlich war es das... die Jahre der sexuellen Frustration mussten ja irgendwann vorbei sein.**

**Ihr Stöhnen wurde zu einem Winseln und ergoss sich in einem Schrei, der einem gigantischen Orgasmus folgte. Sie zitterte, Remus erhob sich und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, dann setzte er sich wieder hin und drehte die Flasche, Severus wurde zum neuen „Opfer" auserkoren.**

„**Möchtest du nicht einmal die Wahl haben, Severus" fragte der Werwolf langsam, fast schon hinterlistig:  
„Ich verspreche dir auch, es wird alles mit Hermine zu tun haben."  
„Sie wird noch nicht gevögelt" bekräftigte Sirius seine Meinung:  
„Darauf wartet sie doch nur. Wir haben es ihr bisher zu einfach gemacht, aber dafür das sie uns reinlegte muss sie jetzt warten."  
„Ich nehme Pflicht" kam von Snape, Hermine zitterte immer noch und zum ersten Mal kamen Zweifel, hatte sie sich zu viel zugemutet?**

**Nein, definitiv nicht, das war es doch was sie all die Jahre gewollt hatte, endlich richtigen Sex, mit richtigen Männern, egal wie, am Besten aber hart und gnadenlos.**

„**Sirius hat recht" nickte Remus:  
„Deswegen wirst du sie nur von ihrer störenden Kleidung befreien, lass ihr den Rock."  
„Das ist alles" nun war der Professor wohl etwas enttäuscht, machte sich aber daran ihr die Bluse und den BH auszuziehen:  
„Das hat wirklich gestört und zum Glück kann ich noch zwei Runden mit dir machen, was ich will."  
„Eine Runde" verbesserte Lucius ihn:  
„Dreh die Flasche."  
Severus drehte die Flasche und sie zeigte auf Sirius, der nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte etwas anderes als „Pflicht" zu nehmen.**

„**Sei froh das ich nicht hier bin um dich zu demütigen, Köter, sonst hätte ich mir jetzt gerne angesehen wie du den Schwanz des Flohträgers mit deiner Zunge bearbeitest. Stattdessen wirst du genau das aber bei Lucius machen."  
„Severus" staunte dieser.**

„**Der Kindergarten ist schon lange vorbei und die Aktion wird entsprechend lange dauern, in dieser Zeit werde ich mich intensiv um Miss Granger kümmern. Und ich wette, ihr wird dieser Anblick bestimmt auch gut gefallen, denn dann sieht sie was sie gleich erwartet."  
„Ich überlege ob aufgeben nicht eine gute Alternative wäre" brummte Sirius.**

„**Dann darfst du allein in das neue Haus einziehen" versetzte Remus trocken:  
„Und ich würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern. Und Hermine darf es nicht sehen, dreh sie zu dir um, Snape."  
„Du würdest doch nur nicht zögern weil du auf Schwänze stehst, ich bevorzuge aber Ärsche... hey, ich könnte Malfoy auch mal zeigen wie es sich anfühlt gevögelt zu werden."  
„Ich bin nicht hier um irgendjemanden zu demütigen. Mach dich an die Arbeit und wehe er kommt nicht, dann kannst du gleich bei mir weitermachen."**

**Das saß, Sirius stand auf, ging zu Lucius und öffnete dessen Hose, der wehrte sich nicht mal... und dieser Schwanz, Hermine konnte gar nicht glauben wie groß der war, und auch schon hart.**

**Das war dann aber auch alles was sie sah, Snape drehte sie tatsächlich um und küsste sie gierig, heiß, hinter ihr fing Malfoy an zu stöhnen.**

„**Verdammt, den kriegst du nicht wieder, Lupin" stöhnte er, Severus biss ihr in den Hals, schmerzhaft, erregend, sie krallte sich an seiner Schulter fest und ließ ein gieriges Geräusch hören, welches sie noch nie zuvor von sich gegeben hatte.**

**Das war Sex, das war richtiger Sex, dafür brauchte man noch nicht mal einen Schwanz in sich zu haben, es reichte allein ein Kuss, ein Biss, Berührungen überall.**

**Remus stöhnte.**

**Wieso?  
Sie warf den Kopf nach Hinten und Snape biss in ihre rechte Knospe, schmerzhafter als Remus zuvor, der es sich gerade selbst besorgte. Kein Wunder bei diesem Anblick, das nächste Mal sollten sie vielleicht doch Harry dazu einladen.**

**Der mochte bestimmt auch solche Spiele und dann konnte jeder etwas Spaß haben.**

„**Mehr" stöhnte Lucius, Severus drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein und sie kniete sich etwas hin, so konnte er tiefer in sie stoßen und in die Haut an ihrem Bauch beißen.**

**Es dauerte sicher nicht mehr lang, da würde sie auch genommen werden, im Moment reichten ihr aber die Finger des Professors vollkommen... sie kam gleichzeitig mit Lucius... das Stöhnen und Schreien drang durch den ganzen Grimmauldplatz.**

**Sirius stand auf, Lucius richtete seine Hose und sie ließ sich zurück auf Severus sinken.**

„**Gleich" stöhnte er ihr entgegen:  
„Gleich wirst du gefickt, ich werde meinen Schwanz in dich stoßen bis du vor Schmerzen schreist, bis du um Gnade flehst. Und ich werde dich nicht nur einmal vögeln, du gehörst mir, mir und meinem Schwanz."**

**Oh bei Merlin, wie sie diese Worte erregten, und allein die Vorstellung.**

**Sirius drehte die Flasche und beendete damit die dritte Runde, aber da sie auf Hermine zeigte, konnte sie sich auch noch dort ihre Aufgabe anhören.**

„**Wahl" keuchte sie, den zweiten Orgasmus noch verarbeitend.**

„**Das hättest du nicht sagen dürfen, Hermine" nickte der Animagus:  
„Du darfst dir jetzt aussuchen wem du hier eine Zungenfertigkeit zeigst. Malfoy ist ausgenommen, der hatte gerade schon Spaß."  
„Und ich wette, sie kann es nicht besser machen" keuchte dieser:  
„Wir sollten Termine festlegen, Black, und deinen Arsch will ich heute auch noch."  
„Das entscheidet immer noch die Flasche" grinste der Animagus,er war also nicht mehr abgeneigt.**

„**Die ich dir gerne auch in deinen Arsch schiebe, während du mir noch mal deine Zunge zeigst."  
„Dafür, mein Lieber, wäre ich dann doch zu eng... und vielleicht auch für deinen Schwanz."  
Lucius lachte finster, heiser, Hermine hatte sich inzwischen für Remus entschieden und kniete sich vor ihn, holte seinen Schwanz aus der Hose.**

**Und er war wirklich so wie sie es erwartet hatte.**

„**Zuerst drehst du die Flasche" forderte Severus, sie langte über den Tisch und ließ die Flasche rotieren, dann widmete sie sich dem Schwanz des Werwolfs, nahm ihn auf und leckte genüsslich daran.**

**Remus stöhnte sofort auf, krallte sich an dem Sessel fest und warf den Kopf in Nacken, er genoss es, eindeutig.**

**Die Flasche zeigte auf Lucius.**

„**Ich würde sie jetzt gerne von hinten vögeln" schnurrte dieser.**

„**Noch nicht" befahl Sirius:  
„Hermine mach kurz Pause und sag was er tun soll. Er hat Pflicht genommen."  
Sie löste sich von dem Schwanz des Werwolfs und sah zu dem Malfoy, der gerade eigentlich nur einen wollte... Sirius Black.**

„**Er gehört dir" bestimmte sie:  
„Wenn ich nicht gevögelt werden darf, er doch ganz sicher."  
Sie widmete sich wieder Remus, leckte genüsslich und knabberte an der Haut, der Werwolf stöhnte immer lauter, in den Augen von Sirius zeichnete sich dann doch eine leichte Panik ab.**

**Aber Lucius freute sich, er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, sein Grinsen sprach Bände und motivierte auch Hermine zu weiteren Taten... die wiederum dem Werwolf besonders gut gefielen.**

**Zu gut, Hermine kam gerade noch weg, konnte dadurch sehen wie sich Lucius an dem Hintern von Sirius erfreute.**

**Er drang ohne Gnade in ihn hinein und stieß hart zu, Sirius quietschte erst zweimal erschrocken auf, dann aber stöhnte er gierig und krallte sich an dem Sessel fest.**

„**Langsam artet das hier aus" stellte Severus fest und nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey.**

„**Gefällt es dir nicht mehr" schnurrte Hermine.**

„**Doch, es ist wirklich sehr angenehm, ich freue mich schon darauf wenn der Köter anfängt zu jaulen, weil Lucius grundsätzlich sich mit einem Mal nicht zufrieden gibt. Dreh die Flasche, wir wollen inzwischen weitermachen."  
„Ich bin beschäftigt" presste der Malfoy hervor:  
„Remus, dreh du für mich."  
„Gerne" der Werwolf hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas erholt und drehte die Flasche, Lucius stieß immer härter zu und Hermine wünschte sich die nächste zu sein, die diesen Schwanz spüren durfte.**

**Der Malfoy wusste jedenfalls was er tat, aus dem Stöhnen von Sirius wurde schnell ein Schreien, bei jedem Stoß lauter und gieriger, dazwischen brachte er immer wieder ein „Mehr" und „Härter" hervor.**

**Die Flasche zeigte auf Severus und läutete damit wohl das Ende der Abstinenz ein, denn der ehemalige Lehrer nahm Pflicht.**

„**Du wirst jetzt Hermine vögeln" keuchte Lucius:  
„Ich will sie endlich schreien hören, du wirst sie dir nehmen, fick sie solange bis ich hier fertig bin, denn dann bin ich dran."  
Hermine stöhnte leise auf, es war soweit!  
Das Spiel war beendet!  
„Ich nehme an, keiner von uns hat aufgegeben und das Spiel ist zu ende" Remus stand auf und nahm die Flasche, öffnete sie und nahm einen Schluck daraus:  
„Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es jetzt schon beendet ist, Severus muss noch seine Pflicht erfüllen und wir wollen auch noch etwas mitmischen."  
Snape stand auf und trat an Hermine heran... dann zeigte er auf Remus.**

„**Hol sie dir auf den Schoß, ich werde sie ficken, während sie auf dir sitzt" bestimmte er und Remus packte die junge Frau etwas grob, zog sie mit sich auf einen der Sessel, leerte dann die Flasche über ihren Körper aus.**

**Der kühle Whiskey ergoss sich auf ihrer Haut und erregte sie noch mehr, der Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius zeigte, dass er kurz vor dem Orgasmus war und es sich mühsam verkniff.**

„**Wage es nicht vor mir zu kommen, Köter" donnerte Lucius und stieß noch schneller und härter zu:  
„Ansonsten weißt du genau, was dich die nächsten Wochen erwartet, knallhartes Training!"  
„Arroganter Arsch" brachte der Animagus hervor und kam laut stöhnend, Severus beobachtete das mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, denn Lucius dachte nicht mal im Traum daran aufzuhören.**

„**Er hat mich schon dreimal hintereinander zum Kommen gebracht, bevor er es dann endlich schaffte. Und da hilft auch kein Training" erklärte er ruhig, öffnete seine Hose und holte seinen Schwanz hervor, Sirius war nicht wirklich entsetzt darüber... schien sich eher über diese Art der Zuwendung zu freuen.**

„**Ich glaube sie ist nicht mehr erregt genug" knurrte Remus hinter Hermine:  
„Und du auch nicht."  
„Ja, leider" stellte Severus fest, woraufhin der Werwolf sich den Schwanz des Professors in die Hände holte und hart massierte. Severus stöhnte sofort auf, Hermine lehnte sich etwas vor und leckte die Spitze zusätzlich.**

**Nein, Harry war keine Schlampe, in diesem Moment war sie es und sie fühlte sich verdammt gut dabei.**

**Noch besser als der harte Schwanz von Severus Snape in sie eindrang und hart in sie stieß.**

**Remus knurrte erregt bei jedem Stoß, dabei packte er ihre Brüste und drückte sie dem Professor förmlich entgegen.**

„**Ich gebe mich nicht mehr damit zufrieden" stöhnte dieser:  
„Jetzt mache ich meine Drohungen wahr, wenn dieser Abend vorbei ist wirst du Weib dir wünschen dieses Spiel nie begonnen zu haben."  
„Ich glaube eher sie will dann an einem anderen Tag weiterspielen" keuchte Remus und Hermine konnte nur noch nicken, das ließ sie sich doch auch in Zukunft nicht entgehen. **

**Sie konnte es sich sogar noch vorstellen wie sie von Snape und Malfoy genommen wurde, in der Küche vielleicht, oder in einem Bett, wie sie einem gerade den Schwanz leckte, während der andere sie in den Hintern vögelte.**

**Oh Gott, dieser göttliche Schwanz, wieso nahm Remus sie eigentlich nicht gleichzeitig? Sie spürte ihn doch hart an ihrem hinteren Eingang.**

„**Vielleicht sollten wir sie belohnen" keuchte Sirius, der gerade das zweite Mal gekommen war und tatsächlich Lucius mit ihm:  
„Ich wurde noch nie so heiß gevögelt."  
„Sie wird gleich belohnt, dann wenn ich sie mir vornehme" bestimmte der Malfoy und löste sich von Sirius.  
„Arroganter Arsch" kam es von Remus:  
„Ich werde sie mir gleich als erstes holen, und zwar nicht nur einmal. Beeil dich Snape, sonst gehört dein Hintern mir gleich danach."  
„Ich ficke sie solange ich will" donnerte der Professor und stieß noch tiefer in sie hinein:  
„Verdammt, sie ist so eng, so heiß, wie kann man so etwas nur an einen Weasley verschwenden. Wir sollten nach Hogsmeade ziehen und sie uns jeden Tag holen."  
„Tut mir leid" keuchte Remus:  
„Dieses Privileg gehört schon uns, und wir werden sicherlich Gebrauch davon machen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten."  
„Ich auch nicht" nickte Sirius zustimmend:  
„Wir laden sie zum Essen ein und als Dessert gibt es Hermine auf dem Küchentisch, oder in der Vorratskammer..."**

**Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie gierig, während Severus immer härter zustieß und sie nichts als nur noch stöhnen konnte. Rhythmisch, wie jeder Stoß in sie hinein, Snape kannte wirklich keine Gnade, Sirius fing an den Whiskey von ihrer Haut abzulecken.**

„**Ich denke wir werden die besseren Argumente haben" bemerkte Lucius:  
„Und deswegen wird sie nur uns besuchen. Wir halten uns gar nicht mit essen auf, sie wird gleich im Flur gevögelt, noch bevor sie ihre Jacke ausziehen kann."**

„**Und dann gleich im Arbeitszimmer, wäre nicht das erste Mal das ein Schreibtisch zweckent..." weiter kam Severus nicht, er stöhnte laut auf und ergoss sich mit harten, schnellen Stößen in ihr, etwas was sie selbst auch zum Orgasmus trug.**

**Sie schrie, krallte sich in dem Sessel fest und legte ihren Kopf die Schulter von Remus, der sie daraufhin gierig küsste.**

„**Es ist so heiß, wenn du auf mir kommst" flüsterte er:  
„Aber es wird noch heißer sein, wenn du wegen mir schreist. Oh, Hermine, du weißt gar nicht worauf du dich eingelassen hast."  
„Doch" brachte sie hervor:  
„Heißer Sex mit mehreren Männern, auch bekannt als Orgie."  
„Das ist ein so unschönes Wort" stellte Lucius fest:  
„Dafür das wir dich vögeln, solange bis du nicht mehr kannst, solange bis wir genug haben... Sollten wir nicht den Raum wechseln? Das Wohnzimmer hat zwar Stil, aber ich glaube es gibt bequemeres."  
„Alt geworden, Malfoy" neckte Sirius ihn.**

„**Ich habe mir gerade deinen Arsch geholt, bis du geschrien hast, wenn hier einer alt geworden ist, dann sicher nicht ich."  
„Bibliothek" keuchte Remus.**

„**Wieso dahin?"  
„Sofa... Und Bett ist zu langweilig..." er schob Hermine sanft von sich runter und stand auf, der Alkohol wurde eingepackt, die Kleidung zurückgelassen, doch bis zu den Büchern kam Hermine nicht.**

**Unterwegs wurde sie von Lucius gepackt und gegen eine Wand gepresst, hochgehoben und gierig geküsst.**

**Was für ein Kuss!**

**Er küsste als würde er sie danach sofort vögeln, und ja, genau das wollte er auch tun.**

„**Geht vor" keuchte er gegen ihre Lippen:  
„Ich muss mich mit Miss Granger einmal allein unterhalten."**

„**Denk dabei aber auch an uns, wir wollen sie alle noch mal haben" warnte Remus sie, der sich mittlerweile als „Schlimmster" von allen erwiesen hatte.**

**Er war auf heißen Sex aus und am Liebsten mit ihr, das würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen.**

**Lucius küsste sie wieder, er wusste genau um die Wirkung seiner Küsse und sie erregten Hermine ungemein.**

**Die anderen gingen weg, wahrscheinlich hatten sie keinen Sex mehr und warteten auf das Objekt der Begierde, aber der Alkohol würde fließen.**

„**Bist du befriedigt" stöhnte Lucius gegen ihren Hals, während seine Hände ihren Po kneteten:  
„Hast du bekommen was du wolltest?"  
„Noch nicht alles."  
„Du willst den Werwolf, du willst sehen wie ausdauernd er wirklich ist."  
„Ja" stöhnte sie auf:  
„Und ich will Lucius Malfoy, ich will das der mächtigste Mann der magischen Welt mich vögelt."  
Er lachte heiser, drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein und lachte nur...**

„**Du weißt genau was ich hören will, das gefällt mir, dafür bestelle ich dich sicher ein paar Mal ins Ministerium... für einen harten Fick auf meinem Schreibtisch."  
„Werde ich jetzt zur Hure degradiert?"  
„Du hast dich selbst dazu gemacht" lachte er böse:  
„Du hast dich dazu entschieden dich von vier Männern vögeln zu lassen und du bist bereit dazu auf Wunsch das Ganze zu wiederholen. Und du bist es auch, der sich als würdig erweist von dem mächtigsten Mann der magischen Welt gefickt zu werden." Mit diesen Worten drang er hart in sie ein, so tief wie kein Mann je zuvor, sein Schwanz war hart und groß, füllte sie vollkommen aus und ließ sie gierig aufstöhnen.**

„**Ich..." brachte sie hervor, nachdem er das erste Mal in sie stieß:  
„Werde gerne... zu Besuch kommen... zu meinen Bedingungen."  
„Was willst du" stöhnte er und rammte ihr seinen Schwanz immer wieder hart hinein.**

„**Ron... schaff ihn mir vom Leib" keuchte sie.  
„Du wirst... schon bald nicht mehr von ihm belästigt werden."**

„**Und Sex, ich will nur Sex" brachte sie hervor:  
„Ich will garantierten Sex, ich will nicht zum Tee trinken kommen, es geht allein um Sex."  
„Ja, das tut es wirklich" er vögelte sie knallhart gegen die Wand im Flur, die Bilder fielen herunter, je schneller und härter er zustieß:  
„Ich hätte dich schon viel eher nehmen sollen, schon vor Jahren, stattdessen aber musst du dir diesen Weasley antun. Er wird dafür büßen."  
Sie stöhnte nur als Antwort, klammerte sich an ihm fest und spürte wie sein Schwanz sie immer wieder gegen die Wand schlug, Schmerzen, Erregung... was für eine heiße Mischung, er stieß noch härter zu und gleichzeitig kamen sie zum Orgasmus.**

**Gleich beim ersten Mal, Hermine grinste triumphierend.**

„**Bilde dir nichts darauf ein, ich bin noch heiß von Black und seiner göttlichen Zunge."  
„Und seinem Arsch?"  
„Den werde ich sicherlich genauso oft genießen wie dich, doch er wird gar nicht erst merken wenn man ihn zur Hure degradiert."**

„**Da muss ich mir gleich überlegen ob ich jetzt noch meinen Hintern hinhalten möchte" verkündete die Stimme von Sirius, der neben ihnen im Flur stand, vollständig angezogen, gefolgt von den anderen Männern:  
„Es kam gerade eine Eil-Eule von Harry, er kommt gleich kurz vorbei und holt ein paar Sachen."  
„Ach tatsächlich" grinste Lucius Malfoy unheilvoll:  
„Nun müssten wir doch eigentlich nur noch Miss Granger davon überzeugen, dass Sex in Gegenwart von Harry Potter auch sehr gut sein kann."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry James Potter atmete tief durch als er London erreichte und damit auch den Grimmauldplatz Nr.12, das Haus der Familie Black... das ehemalige Haus der Blacks, denn Sirius und Remus wollten sich nach Hogsmeade absetzen.**

**Verdenken konnte man es ihnen nicht, der Grimmauldplatz war nicht sonderlich hübsch, und auch ziemlich alt... **

**Harry seufzte leise auf, wäre er noch Single, er hätte den Verkauf nie erlaubt und sich selbst dort einquartiert, denn immerhin verband er ein paar sehr nette Erinnerungen damit.**

**Ganz besonders in Bezug auf Remus und einem ganz bestimmten Tag vor der Schlacht... das durfte Luna nie erfahren, und erst recht nicht das was im letzten Schuljahr alles passierte.**

**Harry war bisexuell, er hatte keinerlei Probleme damit sich auch eine Frau ins Bett zu holen und Luna war nicht nur dafür perfekt. Er konnte sich sehr gut mit ihr unterhalten, sie erzählte viele Geschichten und war nicht an Kindern interessiert, Harry auch nicht... so etwas hatte er einfach nicht in seine Lebensplanung mit einbezogen.**

**Sollte er anklopfen oder den Schlüssel benutzen?  
Wer wusste schon ob die Beiden das Haus nicht längst verkauft hatten und der neue Besitzer gerade einzog, oder schon drin war, Harry hatte keine Antwort auf seine Eil-Eule abgewartet und deswegen konnte da gerade jeder drin sein.**

**Andererseits hatten die Beiden sicher noch keinen Käufer gefunden und die Anfrage von Sirius kam auch erst eine Woche zuvor... nein, so schnell ging das wirklich nicht. **

**Immerhin war das keine Strandvilla mit Südlage, das war der Grimmauldplatz und damit so düster wie die Keller von Hogwarts... in denen man übrigens genau so guten Sex haben konnte wie in diesem Haus.**

**Man musste jedenfalls viel Geld in die Hand nehmen um die Räume wieder herzurichten, und wahrscheinlich auch eine ganze Horde Fluchbrecher drüber schicken.**

**Harry holte also den Schlüssel hervor und steckte ihn in das dafür vorgesehene Loch, wenn Remus alleine war konnten sie vielleicht ein paar alte Erinnerungen auffrischen... nein, verdammt, er hatte eine Freundin und sollte wirklich treu bleiben. **

**Sie würde ihm doch schon die Hölle heiß machen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er sich das ganze siebte Schuljahr durch von Snape vögeln ließ.**

**Der war ja fast schon traurig gewesen, als er zuletzt mitbekam, dass Harry eine feste Beziehung hatte... aber auch nur fast, der junge Mann war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Schulminister den Arsch für einen gewissen Malfoy hin hielt.**

**Der Einzug, die Kündigung als Zaubertränkemeister, die Scheidung von Narcissa, das war alles viel zu schnell gegangen um keinen solchen Hintergrund zu haben.**

**Die Beiden hatten doch nur darauf gewartet, dass die Schlacht vorbei war und sie endlich frei alles tun konnten, was sie wollten... Harry öffnete die Tür und sah vorsichtig hinein.  
Okay, der Flur sah immer noch so aus wie vorher, nur ein paar Bilder lagen am Boden, es war also noch niemand neu eingezogen. **

**Aber es befand sich auch sonst niemand in der Nähe, der Besucher trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die Küche war ebenso leer wie das Wohnzimmer... aber da lagen Kleidungsstücke und leere Whiskeyflaschen herum.**

**Harry betrat den Raum und untersuchte die Kleidungsstücke, eine Damenbluse, ein BH und ein Hemd von Snape... ein Hemd von Snape!  
Harry erkannte es sofort, es roch nach ihm, war schwarz und außerdem hatte er es selbst es dem Professor schon einmal ausgezogen.**

**Die Bluse kam ihm auch bekannt vor, konnte er aber noch nicht einordnen, der BH war aus der Muggelwelt, Luna hatte auch etliche und die waren alle aus Leinen. In diesem aber war sogar ein Zettel, dass man ihn nur auf vierzig Grad waschen durfte. **

**Keiner in der magischen Welt besaß eine Waschmaschine.**

**Wen würde Snape ausziehen, und sich selbst dazu, der Bhs in der Muggelwelt kaufte?  
Hermine!**

**Sie mochte Leinen nicht sonderlich, hatte oft gesagt das der Stoff sie kratzte, es war also plausibel, dass der BH von ihr kam.  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein, die hatte doch gerade erst mit Ron Schluss gemacht und würde sich bestimmt nicht dem fiesen Professor in die Arme werfen, erst recht nicht im Grimmauldplatz.**

**Harry sah sich weiter um, entdeckte verdächtige Flecken auf mehreren Sesseln, und dem Teppich, eindeutig hatte man im Wohnzimmer Spaß gehabt und Harry zweifelte gerade sehr an der Treue des ehemaligen Lehrers.**

**Doch wer war die Frau gewesen?  
Und was würde Malfoy dazu sagen?**

**Ein Zigarrenstummel, das war eigentlich die Marke des Zaubereiministers... eigentlich...**

**Harry rieb sich stöhnend die Stirn, er wollte doch gar nicht wissen was in diesem Wohnzimmer passiert war. **

**Am Besten er holte schnell die Sachen und verschwand wieder.**

**Etwas steif verließ er das Wohnzimmer wieder und sah noch einmal in die Küche hinein, nun erst merkte er wie sauber alles war und da standen auch noch Muggelputzmittel. **

**Eventuell hatte die, die BH-Trägerin mitgebracht und auch noch ihre Kleidung... er machte sich doch was vor, im Wohnzimmer hatte Snape wahrscheinlich nicht nur einmal Sex gehabt und eventuell auch Malfoy gleich mit, der trug so etwas nicht und für den Professor war die Bluse auch zu klein.**

**Also hatte sich auch eine Frau mit im Raum befunden, Harry war zudem alt genug um zu wissen was das bedeutete.**

„**Sachen holen" nahm er sich vor und lief in den ersten Stock, auch dort war es still, nur ein leises Plätschern aus dem Bad war zu hören.**

**Es hörte sich an als würde sich gerade jemand waschen, baden wahrscheinlich, denn eine Dusche gab es in dem altehrwürdigen Haus nicht.**

**Snape vielleicht?  
Wenn er allein war, dann... nein, nein, nein, Harry war in einer Beziehung und die wollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen. **

**Trotzdem musste er dann doch mal schauen wer da badete, nur einen kurzen Blick hinein werfen und dann schnell verschwinden. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit, sah kurz hinein und entdeckte Frauenbeine, junge Frauenbeine... mit klopfendem Herzen schloss er die Tür wieder und ging noch steifer, als zuvor, weiter.**

**Stimmen... die kamen aus der Bibliothek und es waren eindeutig mehrere Männer. Schnell huschte Harry hin und lehnte sich gegen die Tür um zu lauschen.**

„**Schade das keine zwei Leute in die Wanne passen" lachte die Stimme von Remus fröhlich:  
„Aber sie schuldet mir eindeutig noch was, dafür warte ich auch gerne bis sie sich gewaschen hat."  
„Welche Seife ist eigentlich in dem Bad" wollte die Stimme von Sirius wissen.  
„Wieso fragst du danach? Meine Lavendel-Seife natürlich, die wird sie bestimmt auch benutzen."  
„Ich mag Lavendel" schnurrte Sirius:  
„Harry müsste langsam mal kommen, wie überzeugen wir ihn?"  
„Willst du ihn auch vögeln" fragte plötzlich die Stimme von Severus Snape und Harry erstarrte an der Tür:  
„Ich darf mir den Arsch deines Patenkindes nicht ungestraft holen, aber du willst ihn selbst nehmen. James wird sich im Grabe umdrehen."  
„Der rotiert doch schon seit Remus ihn hier durch die Räume gefickt hat" fauchte Sirius zurück:  
„Und nein, ich überlege noch ob ich das mit meiner Moral verantworten kann, die habt ihr ja schon verloren. Grinse nicht so, Malfoy."  
Der war also auch da, Harry hielt sich den Mund zu um nicht zu quietschen.**

„**Ich grinse doch gar nicht, ich amüsiere mich nur an der Vorstellung wie du den durchgefickten Hintern deines Patenkindes nimmst. Wobei ich noch nicht weiß, ob ich dir das erlauben kann."  
„Ich bin nicht dein Besitz und erst recht nicht deine Hure! Wenn du so weitermachst, kriegst du meinen Hintern nie wieder auch nur zu sehen."  
„Ich glaube, dass du dich nicht wirklich dagegen wehren kannst" bestimmte Lucius und der junge Mann an der Tür konnte das breite Grinsen fast schon hören:  
„Sieh es positiv, eben hast du doch noch davon getönt, dass du noch nie so geil gevögelt wurdest."  
Harry schluckte schwer, wenn er sich das richtig zusammen reimte, dann hatte sich Malfoy den Hintern von Sirius geholt. Und nicht nur das, sie wollten auch an den heldenhaften Po ran, und das wahrscheinlich nicht nur einmal... oder nicht nur einer.**

**Er sollte schnell seine Sachen holen und fliehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen und musste weiter zuhören.**

„**Und dann hast du mich als Hure bezeichnet" fauchte Sirius.  
„Sie hat damit angefangen und so schlimm ist die Bezeichnung doch nicht" Malfoy bewegte sich, Harry konnte es hören:  
„Ich finde sie sogar sehr erregend. Allein die Vorstellung, ich brauche dir nur eine Eule zu schicken und du kommst zu mir ins Ministerium, dort nehme ich dich auf dem Schreibtisch, ich ficke dich gegen die Wand und auf dem Sofa... meines ist auch rot..."  
Sirius schnappte hörbar nach Luft, Harry ebenfalls, aber nicht so laut. Er musste sich doch tatsächlich vorstellen wie er von dem Minister ebenfalls gevögelt wurde, auf einem roten Sofa... so eines wie Snape in seinem Labor stehen hatte, als er noch in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass es genau um dieses Sofa ging, denn darauf hatte sich der Professor nicht nur mit Harry vergnügt.**

**Er rutschte an der Tür entlang runter und hockte sich hin, lauschte weiter und erinnerte sich daran wie er den Mut fand überhaupt den Sex von Severus zu fordern. **

**Draco war schuld, er erzählte ihm das der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister sich über Jahre hinweg gerne Schülerinnen, und Schüler, aus dem siebten Jahrgang von Slytherin geholt hatte, um sie im Labor zu vögeln. Es war fast schon eine Legende gewesen und viele warteten nur darauf, Harry wollte der erste und letzte Gryffindor sein und wurde es auch.**

**Das war wirklich seine beste Zeit gewesen, nie wieder würde er so guten Sex haben, auch wenn Remus' Ausdauer nicht zu verachten war. Der Werwolf konnte sehr gut mit jedem jungen Mann mithalten und hatte auch keinerlei Skrupel sich einen zu holen, der gerade erst siebzehn geworden war.**

**Und dieser Schwanz, so groß und hart... Harry leckte sich über die Lippen, als er sich daran erinnerte. **

**Da konnte Luna definitiv nicht mithalten.**

„**Sie badet ziemlich lang" stellte Severus fest:  
„Und Harry taucht immer noch nicht auf."  
„Frauen brauchen doch immer etwas länger und er hat keinen genauen Zeitpunkt genannt. „Ich komme gleich kurz vorbei" kann auch in zwei Stunden sein, zum Glück wird Miss Granger aber nicht solange baden" lachte Lucius dreckig und Harry hielt den Atem an, also doch Hermine!  
Er konnte es nicht fassen!  
„Und dann hole ich sie mir gleich" bestimmte Remus.  
„Dann werden wir sehr lange keinen Spaß haben, du nimmst sie doch nicht nur einmal" schmollte Sirius.**

„**Dessen bin ich mir nicht so sicher" überlegte Severus:  
„Denn immerhin hat sie ihn schon ordentlich mit ihrer Zunge bearbeitet."  
Hermine hat... welchen Trank haben diese Kerle ihr eingeflößt, dass sie so etwas macht. **

**Obwohl, Harry musste auch nichts nehmen um sich freiwillig von Remus durch den Grimmauldplatz vögeln zu lassen und mittlerweile war er auch nahe dran sich eben diesem wieder in die Arme zu werfen. Dieses Gespräch war doch gerade sehr... interessant... besonders für seine untere Körpergegend.**

„**Ich kann sie noch zehnmal nehmen, mindestens" plusterte der Werwolf sich auf:  
„Und während ihr gleich schon schlaft, werde ich sie immer noch zum Schreien bringen."  
„Solange sie es mitmacht" bremste Lucius ihn.  
„Ich habe ihr das Wasser eingelassen" wehrte Remus gelassen ab:  
„Und zusätzlich zum Badeschaum einen Trank aus Werwolfstränen hinein gegeben, die können auch über die Haut aufgenommen werden. Sie wird nach diesem Bad so erfrischt und wach, wie noch nie zuvor, sein."  
Severus lachte laut auf und beglückwünschte Remus zu seiner fantastischen Idee.**

„**Ich hoffe sie taucht auch einmal ganz unter, dann bekommen ihre heißen Lippen auch etwas ab" ein kleiner Feuerzauber war zu hören, eventuell zündete sich Lucius noch eine Zigarre an.**

„**Nun darf sie gerne noch etwas länger baden" bestimmte Sirius:  
„Auch wenn ich nun ernsthafter darüber nachdenke, ob ich in der Hölle lande, wenn ich mein Patenkind ficke."**

**Harry würde es definitiv heiß finden von Sirius genommen zu werden, darüber hatte er ja schon seit dem Ende der Schlacht nachgedacht, sich aber genau wegen dieser „Paten-Sache" nie getraut nachzufragen.**

„**Als Toter hat man sowieso keinen Sex mehr, egal ob in der Hölle oder im Himmel, da sollte man sich doch noch solange vergnügen wie man es kann" erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Und ihr seid doch nicht verwandt, jedenfalls nicht so sehr, dass du dich schämen müsstest. Im Grunde ist er nur ein einfacher junger Mann, der Spaß an gutem Sex hat. Und das auch mit etwas älteren Herren."  
„Nicht alt, erfahren, Lucius. Und genau das ist es doch was so jemanden, und Hermine, reizt. Wir wissen wie wir es ihnen am Besten besorgen... lasst uns eine Wette daraus machen" schlug Remus vor:  
„Wenn einer von euch Beiden gewinnt, bekommt ihr das Haus gratis, wenn einer von uns Beiden gewinnt, zahlt ihr zweihunderttausend."**

**Nun wurde es interessant und eigentlich mochte Harry es nicht, wenn man mit ihm als Einsatz wettete.**

„**Wir vögeln jeden von den Beiden einmal und dann fragen wir wer am Besten war, derjenige ist dann der Gewinner. Sie dürfen natürlich nichts von der Wette wissen" Harry hielt die Luft an:  
„Und auch danach nicht, aber es ist unser gutes Recht nach dem Sex zu fragen ob wir gut waren."  
„Das ist schon etwas stillos" überlegte Lucius:  
„Andererseits hast du Recht und im Grunde können wir es ihnen doch auch ansehen, oder hören, wenn sie unseren Namen schreien und um mehr betteln. Aber was machst du, wenn Harry zum Beispiel Severus besser gefällt und Hermine mit dir zufrieden ist?"  
„Dann geht das Haus endgültig für hunderttausend über die Bühne und die Sache ist beendet."  
„Mittlerweile ist es das auch wert, aber gratis finde ich natürlich besser" Harry ließ lautlos die Luft entweichen und krabbelte zum Bad zurück, stand auf und huschte hinein.**

„**Harry" Hermine trocknete sich gerade etwas ab und empfing sehr ernste Blicke.  
„Ich habe gerade, heimlich, ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit angehört. Darin ging es zum Beispiel darum wie gerne Remus dich vögeln würde" sie wurde knallrot:  
„Und das du ihn schon geleckt hast... und wie gerne sie sich meinen Hintern holen würden. Sag jetzt nicht, es wäre nicht so wie aussieht."  
„Es ist schlimmer wie es aussieht."  
„Im Wohnzimmer."  
„Ja. Und ich habe angefangen, wir haben „Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht" gespielt."**

„**Und das wohl in der Erwachsenenversion. Den Herren scheint es jedenfalls Spaß gemacht zu haben, sie wetten jetzt auf uns."  
„Wie?"  
„Sie wollen uns Beide jeweils einmal vögeln, und dann fragen wie es war. Der Beste gewinnt dann, entweder das Haus gratis oder zweihunderttausend Galleonen."  
„Wenigstens ist es nicht allzu niveaulos" seufzte sie.  
„Hast du noch Lust darauf, dein Badewasser war übrigens mit etwas aus Werwolfstränen versetzt, damit du nicht allzu erschöpft in die nächste Runde gehst."  
„Wenn ich keine Lust mehr hätte, wäre ich nach Hause appariert" sie sah misstrauisch auf das Badewasser und musterte dann ihren besten Freund neugierig:  
„Und was ist mit dir?"  
„Ich bin schon alleine von dem Gespräch scharf geworden und Luna ist mir gerade ziemlich egal. Es ist unschön, normalerweise sind Helden treu, aber ich fühle mich gerade auch wenig heldenhaft. **

**Wir brauchen jedoch einen Plan, ich will es ihnen nicht so einfach mit ihrer Wette machen. Wir sagen am Ende, dass wir alle gleich gut fanden."  
„Das kann ich nicht, das wirst du auch nicht, denn allein wenn dich Malfoy geküsst hat, wirst du nichts mehr anderes wollen. Er hat Sirius gevögelt, der wird noch in zwanzig Jahren davon träumen, und ich auch. Remus und Sirius hatte ich noch nicht, aber es wird für sie schwer sein Lucius zu übertreffen."  
„Lüge einfach, es ist nicht in Ordnung auf so etwas zu wetten."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann zustimmend, schlüpfte in einen seidenen Morgenmantel und schlich mit Harry zurück zur Tür.**

**Dort wollten sie noch einmal lauschen, eventuell erfuhren sie noch etwas interessantes.**

„**Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten meinen Schwanz in Potter hinein zu rammen" lachte Lucius gerade böse:  
„Und damit überzeuge ich ihn dann auch davon, dass er seine Freundin gar nicht braucht. Was will er mit der, wir besorgen es ihm gerne täglich, oder sogar mehrmals am Tag."  
„Und was ist mit der Liebe" fragte Sirius neugierig.  
„Die kann er sich auch noch in zwanzig Jahren holen, wenn wir ihm wirklich zu alt geworden sind, oder mindestens ich. Irgendwann helfen auch keine Potenztränke mehr."  
„Mit einem hast du recht, er hat sich zu früh gebunden" stimmte Remus ihm zu:  
„Aber dir gebe ich höchstens noch zehn Jahre."  
Er lachte dreckig und erntete ein paar unschöne Beschimpfungen, Harrys untere Körperteile meldeten sich schon wieder und diesmal ging das Kribbeln ihm bis in die Zehenspitzen.**

**Sie hatten wirklich recht, auch wenn er sich schon ordentlich austobte, die eindeutigen Heftchen in seinem Arbeitszimmer sprachen Bände... er wollte noch ein wenig mehr als nur eine Beziehung.**

„**Ich denke nicht, dass wir alle in der nächsten Zeit irgendwelche Probleme dieser Art bekommen" erklärte Severus:  
„Ich werde ja schon alleine hart, wenn ich nur an Miss Granger denke, und daran wie ich sie eben gevögelt habe."  
„Und daran was wir noch alles mit ihr anstellen können. Ich freue mich schon, sie das ein oder andere Mal in Hogwarts zu besuchen" freute Sirius sich:  
„Sie wird sich sicher über die ein oder andere, heiße Nummer in ihrem Büro freuen."  
„Besuche mich lieber in meinem Büro, verdammt, wo bleiben die Beiden" schimpfte Lucius:  
„Mach noch eine Flasche Wein auf, Severus."  
Die Beiden verließen die Tür lautlos und sahen sich einige Momente schweigend an.**

„**Wir sagen, du hast mir die Tür geöffnet" schlug Harry vor:  
„Oder du gehst vor und ich komme nach."  
Hermine dachte für einen Moment nach, bei ihr arbeitete aber auch schon nicht mehr der Kopf, sie wollte sich sofort von einem dieser Herren beglücken lassen und diesmal würden sie sich sogar noch mehr Mühe geben.**

„**Ich gehe vor" bestimmte sie:  
„Zehn Minuten, dann kannst du kommen."  
„Kommen werde ich heute definitiv noch öfters" lachte Harry dreckig, Luna, wer war Luna? Die hatte doch eh nur ihre Arbeit im Kopf, während ihr Freund zuhause versuchte etwas anständiges auf den Tisch zu bringen. Und dann musste sie doch selbst kochen, weil er sogar Wasser anbrennen ließ.**

„**Nicht nur du" grinste Hermine, die mittlerweile gar keine Probleme mehr damit hatte vor ihrem besten Freund Sex zu haben.  
Diese Wette beflügelte sie einfach zu sehr, und so schlich sie zur Tür, richtete den Seidenmantel etwas, während sich Harry in einer Besenkammer kurz versteckte.**

**Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und betrat die Bibliothek.**

„**Miss Granger" begrüßte sie Lucius, der zusammen mit Severus auf einem der Sofas saß und eine Zigarre rauchte:  
„Wie ich sehe hat das Bad sich gelohnt, komm her zu mir."  
„Lucius" knurrte Remus:  
„Du hattest sie vorhin schon."  
„Ich will sie nur ein wenig bei mir haben, wer sagt denn, dass ich sie jetzt schon wieder vögeln will?"  
Er grinste unheilvoll, Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und lüftete den Mantel etwas, berührte mit ihren noch feuchten Knospen das Hemd des Ministers.**

„**Ich sage das, vielleicht" hauchte sie und er gab die Zigarre an Severus weiter, vergrub seine Finger in ihrem nassen Haar, um sie dann heiß und gierig zu küssen:  
„Als ich gerade im Wasser war, es war so warm..." sie bewegte sich so auf seinem Schoß, dass seine aufkommende Beule sie feucht werden ließ:  
„Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, ich musste an die letzten Stunden denken und..."  
Sie stöhnte demonstrativ und streckte Lucius seinen Hals entgegen, der die Einladung gerne annahm und gierig darüber leckte.**

**Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken entlang hinunter, packten dann ihren Po grob und kneteten diesen hart, nun stöhnte sie nicht nur demonstrativ, nun wollte sie harten, gnadenlosen Sex mit Lucius Malfoy.**

„**Einmal" knurrte Remus erregt:  
„Dann bekomme ich sie und ihr könnt dabei zusehen wie ich sie um den Verstand ficke."  
„Nimm sie dann von hinten, damit sie mich gleichzeitig lecken kann" forderte Sirius:  
„Das ist so verdammt heiß."  
„Was soll ich denn sagen" schnaubte Severus amüsiert:  
„Ich sitze genau daneben, aber glaubt nicht, dass ich meinen Platz hier aufgebe."  
Lucius drang mit einem Finger hinten sie in hinein, Hermine stöhnte laut auf und krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest.**

„**Sie ist so eng" keuchte er leise und stieß tief in sie:  
„Ich will ihren Arsch nehmen... und das werde ich heute auch noch tun..." **

**Er unterbrach sein Tun als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Harry den Raum betrat. Erst tat dieser erschrocken, wollte wissen was das sollte... dann aber beobachtete er das Szenario mit großem Interesse.**

„**Wir haben dich schon erwartet, Harry" verkündete Sirius und leckte sich über die Lippen:  
„Du hast doch bestimmt Zeit uns etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
Lucius nahm die Finger raus und öffnete seine Hose, sein harter Schwanz drückte sich sofort Hermine entgegen, so groß... heiß.**

„**Nimm dir was du willst" stöhnte er gegen ihren Hals, woraufhin sie sich langsam etwas erhob und dann auf seinen Schwanz sinken ließ, ihn tief in sich aufnahm.**

„**So wie ich mir das ansehe" grinste der junge Mann verheißungsvoll:  
„Könnt ihr tatsächlich etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen, besonders der Professor gerade... der sieht sehr unbefriedigt aus."  
„Das bin ich auch" bestätigte Severus dies, Lucius drückte die Beine der jungen Frau auf ihm noch etwas auseinander, so drang er noch tiefer in sie ein und sie stöhnte laut auf.**

„**Dieser... oh Gott..." brachte sie hervor und fing an sich auf ihm zu bewegen:  
„Das darfst du dir nicht entgegen lassen, Harry, du wirst nie wieder etwas anderes wollen."  
Lucius biss in ihre Knospen, zog fast schmerzhaft daran, Harry setzte sich bei Severus auf den Schoß.**

„**So wie damals" hauchte er dem Professor entgegen:  
„Ich hoffe du kannst es mir noch genauso gut besorgen."  
„Zweifelst du daran" keuchte Severus und küsste ihn heiß, Hermine bewegte sich schneller, härter, auf und ab, Lucius legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften und spornte sie noch mehr an, ermutigte dazu sich noch härter auf ihm zu bewegen.**

„**Mir reicht es" Remus stand auf und öffnete seine Hose, gleichzeitig sorgte er mit einem Zauber dafür, dass Harry vollkommen nackt war:  
„Halt ihn fest, ich ficke ihn auf dir, Severus. Ich ficke ihn bis er schreit und um Gnade bettelt, ich bestrafe ihn jetzt dafür das er uns solange hat warten lassen."  
Der Werwolf packte die Hüften des jungen Mannes, welcher sich unweigerlich an Severus festhalten muss, dann rammte er ihm seinen Schwanz in den Hintern.**

**Harry schrie auf, aber nicht vor Schmerz, vor Lust, vor Wohlwollen... da war doch mehr als nur ein Zauber im Spiel.**

**Remus drang hart und tief in ihn hinein, Severus packte den Schwanz des Helden und massierte ihn zusätzlich, Harry schrie beim ersten Stoß, dann stöhnte er nur noch, im gleichen Rhythmus mit den Stößen die auch Hermine empfing.**

„**Und gleich danach bist du dran" stöhnte Remus ihr entgegen und stieß immer schneller in den jungen Mann:  
„Ich warte nicht mehr, das Spiel ist schon lange vorbei."**

**Harry keuchte, wimmerte und versuchte den Orgasmus noch zurück zu halten, Hermine aber konnte schon nicht mehr. Sie bebte, bewegte sich noch schneller und kam dann mit einem Schrei auf dem stöhnenden Malfoy... und es war klar, dass dieser noch nicht soweit war.  
„Weiter" stöhnte er:  
„Los! Oder willst du schon aufhören?" **

**Er biss ihr schmerzhaft in den Hals und zwang sie förmlich dazu sich wieder auf ihm zu bewegen, der Schwanz in ihr war immer noch genauso hart, kaum war der Orgasmus vorbei, folgte die nächste unerbittliche Erregung.**

„**Lucius" stöhnte sie:  
„Bei Merlin, ich bin gerne für... immer... deine Hure."  
Harry kam schreiend, Remus folgte ihm mit schnellen, harten Stößen und einem wilden Knurren.**

„**Du hast mich versaut, Harry" schimpfte Severus sofort und zauberte sich sauber:  
„Dafür bestrafe ich dich sofort, auf die Knie, du wirst mir zeigen wie gut du noch lecken kannst. Und wehe ich komme nicht, dann nimmt der Werwolf deinen Arsch gleich ein zweites Mal."  
Harry wurde von Remus entlassen und ging gleich vor Severus auf die Knie, öffnete dessen Hose und kümmerte sich besonders intensiv um dessen Penis.**

**Der Professor stöhnte sofort gierig auf, lehnte den Kopf zurück und Remus konnte nicht widerstehen, er beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.**

„**Das erlaube ich dir nur, Flohträger, weil es verdammt heiß ist" kommentierte Lucius den Kuss keuchend, er war dem Orgasmus nahe und auch Hermine spürte dies, versuchte sich um den dessen Schwanz mehr zu verengen, bewegte sich härter, schneller... Lucius kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen, sein Schwanz bebte in ihr und auch sie kam noch einmal heftig.**

„**Mehr" stöhnte Severus, während Hermine zitternd von dem Minister runter kletterte, sich aber dann wieder auf seinen Schoß setzte, so das sie die Anderen sehen konnte, davon musste sie sich erstmal erholen.**

**Lucius hatte aber eindeutig noch nicht genug, er packte sofort ihre Brüste und knetete sie gierig.**

„**Du bist so heiß" hauchte er gegen ihren Hals und leckte mit der Zungenspitze zart über die Haut:  
„Und siehst du wie erregend es ist, Harry so zu sehen."  
„Oh ja" keuchte sie, drängte sich seinen Händen entgegen und spürte seinen Schwanz an ihrem hinteren Eingang:  
„So heiß, dass er gleich bei mir weiter lecken könnte."**

**Severus kam laut stöhnend, Harry schluckte und rutschte dann zu seiner Freundin rüber, er hatte es gehört und drang sofort mit seiner Zunge in sie ein.**

**Hermine stöhnte laut auf, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber es war wirklich fantastisch. Seine Zunge wand sich in ihr wie eine Schlange, immer tiefer und genau wissend wie man sie zum Stöhnen brachte.**

„**Ja" brachte der Malfoy hervor, knetete ihre Brüste immer fester, Sirius stand auf und zog seine Hose aus, setzte sich frech bei Severus auf den Schoß.**

„**Du, was soll das" keuchte dieser.  
„Mir ist gerade ziemlich egal, wie ich Sex bekomme, wenn ich das hier sehe will ich nur noch schnell einen harten, geilen Orgasmus" stöhnte er und sorgte dann sehr schnell dafür das von dem Professor hart gevögelt wurde.**

**Er wusste eindeutig sehr genau wie man einen Schwanz anzupacken hatte, um ihn schnell hart zu bekommen.**

**Sirius kannte keine Gnade, Severus aber auch nicht, Hermine konnte sehen wie der Animagus auf den Boden gedrängt wurde und dort gnadenlos gefickt wurde, hart und schnell, es erregte sie so sehr... dazu diese Zunge... die Hände von Lucius...**

**Sie kam schreiend, sich in das Sofa krallend, bebend... keuchte dann zitternd und Harry grinste nur frech.**

„**Oh Gott" brachte sie hervor, während Sirius seinen erwünschten Orgasmus verpasst bekam und nur noch winselte.**

„**Das machst du nicht noch mal, Köter" fauchte Severus:  
„Wenn ich dich ficken will, dann sage ich dir das, du hast hier gar nichts zu bestimmen. Hast du das verstanden?"  
„Sinnloser Sex in allen Versionen" grinste Lucius amüsiert:  
„Das gefällt mir... Remus, ich glaube die Dame hier gehört jetzt endlich dir."  
„Ja, endlich" Hermine wurde grob gepackt und von Lucius runter geholt, gegen eines der Bücherregale gedrückt und dort gierig geküsst.**

„**Hier habe ich Harry genau so gefickt" stöhnte der Werwolf ihr entgegen:  
„Und das nicht nur einmal." Er drehte sie um und sie musste sich an dem Regal festhalten, Remus drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein und sofort stöhnte sie laut auf.**

**Sie sah nun nicht mehr was die Anderen taten, aber Harrys Stöhnen war plötzlich zu hören... was geschah da?**

„**Was..." stöhnte sie, während die Finger unerbittlich in sie stießen:  
„Sag mir was mit Harry passiert."  
Remus drängte sich ihr entgegen, rieb sich an ihrem hinteren Eingang, sah aber auch zurück zu den Anderen.**

„**Sirius" stöhnte er:  
„Er... er bereitet Harry darauf vor gleich hart genommen zu werden... er massiert seinen Schwanz und Harry... das ist so... ich..." Remus konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, sein Schwanz wurde sofort hart und drängte sich in Hermines heiße Enge, die Finger waren vorne noch immer in ihr, hinten drang der Werwolf tief in sie ein.**

**Sie ließ ein ersticktes Stöhnen hören, es tat nicht weh, wieso auch... es war einfach nur so ausfüllend und unsagbar erregend.**

**Gierig drängte sie sich dem Schwanz entgegen, Harry schrie spitz auf.**

„**Was..." keuchte sie.**

„**Sirius nimmt ihn gerade hart, gnadenlos, so schnell..." stöhnte Remus und drang so tief wie möglich in sie ein:  
„Du bist so eng, so heiß, das Warten hat sich gelohnt."  
Harry stöhnte gedämpfter, das heizte Hermine auch ordentlich ein, die Finger und der Schwanz in ihr.**

„**Lucius zwingt Harry ihn zu lecken, bei Merlin, was tun wir hier?"  
„Orgie" keuchte Hermine:  
„Hab ich schon mal gesagt, und verdammt, ich schäme mich sicher nicht. Und jetzt fick mich endlich." Remus hatte sich noch nicht in ihr bewegt, und er tat es auch weiterhin nicht.**

„**Wieso sollte ich von dir Befehle annehmen" grinste er und nahm die Finger raus:  
„Ich ficke dich wann und wo ich will, und nicht wenn du es willst! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nicht nur die Hure von Lucius sein wollen, dann wirst du nur noch darauf warten, dass ich dich in Hogwarts besuche und durch den Klassenraum ficke."  
„Ja" stöhnte sie:  
„Bitte, nimm mich endlich." **

**Wie konnte er nur solange in ihr sein und nicht einmal zustoßen? **

**Wieso quälte er sie so?**

**Harry stöhnte gierig, gedämpft, das war wirklich die heftigste Orgie die Hermine wohl je erleben würde und endlich... endlich stieß Remus zu und fickte sie gnadenlos um den Verstand.**

„**Und jetzt kommt die entscheidende Frage" Lucius zog an seiner Zigarre und half dann Hermine mit ihrer Jacke:  
„Wer von uns hat es euch am Besten besorgt? Wir sind alle schon etwas reifer, wir müssen das wissen."  
„Das beantworten wir euch..." grinste Hermine:  
„In zwei Tagen, in Hogsmeade, bei Remus und Sirius."  
„Genau, ich muss jetzt erstmal heim und das mit Luna klären" Harry tat noch alles weh, es war früher Morgen und erst zwanzig Minuten zuvor hatte er seinen letzten Orgasmus gehabt. **

**Die Männer waren wirklich unersättlich, etwas was er noch sehr oft ausnutzen wollte und ihm sehr gelegen kam. Er würde Luna enttäuschen müssen, mit ihr Schluss machen und es war schon irgendwie traurig, aber er war einfach noch nicht bereit für so etwas.**

**Dafür aber für weiteren, heißen Sex mit diesen Männern.**

„**Und da klären wir dann auch, wo ich zukünftig wohnen werde" schnurrte er und schon wollten beide Parteien ihn bei sich einquartieren.**

„**Ich ziehe bei denen ein, wo der wohnt, der es mir am Besten besorgt hat" flötete er und apparierte dann weg, Hermine ließ sich noch ausgiebig küssen, machte sich dann aber auch auf den Heimweg...**

**Zwei Tage später stand sie schon am frühen Morgen vor dem kleinen weißen Haus, in Hogsmeade, und hoffte das die Bewohner noch keine Gäste empfangen hatten. Denn Remus schrieb ihr in einer Eule, dass sie einiges erwarten würde, wenn sie etwas früher eintraf und das wollte sie sich definitiv nicht entgehen lassen.**

**Andererseits aber hatte es dann doch etwas länger gedauert sich besonders hübsch zu machen und allein die Frage der passenden Unterwäsche verbrauchte eine ganze Stunde.**

**Doch nun konnte sie anklopfen, die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine Hand zog sie in das Haus hinein, die gierigen Lippen von Sirius trafen sie noch im Flur.**

**Sofort keuchte sie auf, als seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten und sich unter ihren Rock streichelten.**

„**Ich habe das so sehr vermisst" stöhnte er gierig und hob sie an der Wand hoch, sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und seine Finger glitten über ihr Höschen:  
„Seide...hauchdünn."  
„Rot" stöhnte sie gegen seine Lippen und er schob das Höschen nur etwas zur Seite, drang mit einem Finger in sie ein.**

„**War inzwischen jemand hier?"  
„Nur meine Finger" stöhnte sie:  
„Als ich es mir selbst besorgte, mit deinem Namen auf den Lippen..."  
„Hermine" brachte er hervor und riss ihr das Höschen vom Leib:  
„Das brauchst du doch nicht mehr..."  
„Unterwäsche oder Selbstbefriedigung?"  
„Beides... so unersättlich?"  
„Erst seit du in mir warst."**

**Natürlich machte ihn das an, er öffnete seine Hose sofort und drang hart in sie ein, stieß tief in sie, hielt aber inne als Remus die Treppe runterkam und sie neugierig beobachtete.**

„**Macht ruhig weiter" forderte er sie auf und das ließ sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen:  
„Dafür habe ich ja den Brief geschrieben, die Anderen kommen erst später und das Haus muss doch gebührend eingeweiht werden."  
Sirius stöhnte gierig, stieß noch härter und schneller in sie, seine Finger wanderten über ihren Po.**

„**Das ist fast so heiß als würde ich dich selbst vögeln" hauchte Remus in ihr Ohr, küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während Sirius sie immer härter nahm.**

**Es war genauso wie sie es ihr prophezeit hatten, Sex, es ging nur um Sex und das so oft sie es wollten, immer und immer wieder.**

**Lucius und Severus waren auch mittlerweile in den Grimmauldplatz eingezogen, Hermine wollte sie sobald wie möglich besuchen.**

**Sie schrie fast als Sirius immer schneller wurde und dem Orgasmus bei jedem Stoß näher kam, dann ergoss er sich plötzlich, laut stöhnend in ihr und sie folgte ihm sofort.**

**Zitternd lösten sie sich von einander, Remus küsste sie noch einmal und dann gingen sie zusammen in die Küche, wo Kaffee wartete.**

„**Komm her" der Werwolf zog sie auf seinen Schoß und Sirius versorgte sie Beide mit dem Kaffee:  
„Die zwei Tage ohne dich waren die Hölle, willst du nicht bei uns einziehen, wenn Harry sich für den Grimmauldplatz entscheiden sollte?"  
„Mmh" sie nahm einen Schluck und schmiegte sich an Remus:  
„Ich habe meine Sachen schon gepackt, denn ich bin mir sicher, wenn Harry hierher will, wird man mich im Grimmauldplatz gerne aufnehmen. Dann appariere ich jeden Freitag Abend von Hogwarts dorthin und ihr dürft mich nur an meinen Arbeitstagen genießen."  
„Und wir genießen wirklich jede Sekunde mit dir" bestimmte Sirius, der sie gierig küsste, bevor er sich ihnen gegenüber setzte.**

**Die Hand von Remus wanderte zwischen ihre Beine, streichelten sie dort sanft, langsam erregend, nicht so brachial wie vor einem heißen Sex an der Flurwand.**

„**Wir haben auch ein Geschenk für dich" hauchte Remus und zauberte ein Päckchen dabei:  
„Du hast ja jetzt schon zweimal Unterwäsche wegen uns verloren."  
Entsprechend so etwas fand sie auch im dem Geschenk, rot natürlich, Spitze und sehr teuer.**

**Sofort musste sie lachen und bedankte sich brav mit ein paar heißen Küssen, Remus drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein und brachte sie so zum Stöhnen.**

**Es war so heiß, so erregend das sie am Liebsten schon wieder genommen werden wollte.**

„**Wollt ihr mich mit Geschenken willig halten" stöhnte sie gierig, Remus stieß noch tiefer in sie, reizte sie mit seinen Fingern und saugte an der Haut ihres Halses.**

„**Nur zeigen was dich hier erwartet" hauchte er gierig und nahm einen dritten Finger dazu, stieß hart und schnell zu, bis sie zum Orgasmus kam und sich zitternd an ihn klammerte:  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du auf mir kommst... Du müsstest überhaupt nicht mehr arbeiten... stell dir das mal vor... Morgens bringen wir dir dein Frühstück und zum Mittag gibt es Hermine auf dem Küchentisch."  
„Auf diesem hier" sie berührte ein Tischbein mit den Zehenspitzen:  
„Sieht nicht sonderlich stabil aus." **

**Natürlich würde sie das Angebot nicht annehmen, denn ewig könnte sie das auch nicht mitmachen, außerdem liebte sie ihre Arbeit.**

**Wahrscheinlich hatten die Beiden es auch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, aber allein die Vorstellung... sie nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und wurde daraufhin sofort geküsst, so gut hatte ihr noch kein Getränk geschmeckt.**

**Nicht mal der Whiskey aus dem Grimmauldplatz.**

„**Wir verzaubern ihn" schnurrte Remus und streichelte über ihre Bluse, öffnete einige Knöpfe davon und berührte ihren BH mit den Fingerspitzen:  
„Du hast natürlich Zeit mitgebracht, vor Morgen früh lassen wir dich bestimmt nicht mehr gehen."**

„**Ich habe sehr viel Zeit, aber ich bezweifle das einer von euch kochen kann und noch einmal will ich bei diesem Lieferservice nichts bestellen."  
„Wir gehen essen" bestimmte Sirius sofort, natürlich konnte man vom Sex allein nicht leben und der Lieferservice war wirklich eine Katastrophe gewesen. Besonders Lucius hatte sich darüber beschwert und auch Sirius kannte besseres.**

**Am Ende hatte sich nur der gelieferte Schokoladenpudding als geeignet erwiesen... dafür ihn von Hermines Brüsten zu lecken und sie dabei hart zu vögeln.**

„**Mmh, oder wir kochen zusammen und ihr besorgt es mir, während das Essen auf dem Herd kocht" schnurrte sie und räkelte sich aufreizend auf dem Schoß des Werwolfs.**

„**Wir haben leider kaum Lebensmittel im Haus, eigentlich nur Schokolade und Trockenfleisch" hauchte Remus und leckte über ihren Hals, runter zu ihrer Schulter:  
„Und du musst doch gestärkt sein, für die Nacht."**

**Es klopfte und Sirius machte die Tür auf, aber anstatt das er schon wieder jemanden gleich im Flur vögelte, kam er mit Lucius und Severus in die Küche.**

„**Das sieht ja schon wieder sehr gut aus" freute sich der Malfoy und holte sich Hermine in die Arme, küsste sie heiß und streichelte sie dabei unter ihrem Rock:  
„Du bist wohl schon länger hier, einer der Herren durfte dich schon beglücken."  
„Sirius, und gleich danach durfte ich die göttlichen Finger von Remus spüren" stöhnte sie willig gegen die Lippen des Ministers.**

„**Dafür werde ich Sirius bestrafen müssen, noch heute, gleich... nachdem ich dich für deine Anwesenheit belohnt habe."  
„Mmh" genoss sie diese Zuwendung und drängte sich eng an ihn:  
„Ich warte sehnsüchtig darauf."  
„Ihr seid auch nur zum Vögeln gekommen" stellte der Animagus grinsend fest und holte noch ein paar Tassen hervor.**

„**Wir sind hier, weil es sich lohnt zu kommen" wehrte Severus ab:  
„Und wenn Hermine keine Lust hat, dann gibt es eben keinen Sex, wir zwingen niemanden. Ich hoffe die Brühe schmeckt einigermaßen, Köter."  
„Pah, koch besseren, wenn dir meiner nicht schmeckt. Und nein, wir haben nichts zu essen im Haus, ich kann nicht kochen und Remus hat selten Lust dazu."**

„**Dann gehen wir später aus" hauchte Lucius gegen die willigen Lippen von Hermine Granger:  
„Ich lade euch ein, hier gibt es ein sehr teures Restaurant in der Straße."**

„**Du könntest einen Tisch reservieren" flüsterte sie, während er ihren Po zart massierte:  
„In einer dunkleren Ecke, wo ich dich nach dem Essen ungestört ein wenig mit meiner Zunge verwöhnen könnte."  
„In der Öffentlichkeit" staunte Remus:  
„Und ich dachte, wir hätten schon alle neuen Seiten von dir gesehen... wer darf gleich Harry die Tür öffnen?"**

„**Und ihn damit sofort vögeln" fragte Severus grinsend nach, bot sich gleich daraufhin für diese Sache an.**

„**Wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht" Lucius zauberte und übergab Hermine ein kleines Päckchen.**

„**Noch mehr Unterwäsche" kicherte sie und öffnete es langsam, woraufhin Remus und Sirius sehr ernste Blicke empfingen.  
„Wir sind nicht so subtil" schnaubte der Professor und die junge Frau packte einen seidenen Morgenmantel aus, weiß, ähnlich dem welchen sie vor zwei Tagen trug:  
„Und entsprechend feines würde dich auch erwarten, wenn du vielleicht zu uns ziehst. Hier gibt es nur subtilen, schmutzigen Sex."  
„Wobei es bei uns eventuell auch des Öfteren schmutzig werden könnte" grinste Lucius amüsiert.  
„Aber die Beiden würden mir das Frühstück ans Bett bringen."  
„Wir würden dein Frühstück im Bett sein" schnurrte der Minister:  
„Aber wir müssen auch erstmal sehen wofür sich Harry entscheidet, trotz allem wirst du uns so schnell nicht los. Du hast dich dazu entschlossen mit uns Sex zu haben, jetzt kommst du nicht mehr so schnell aus der Sache raus."  
„Und was ist mit meinen Bedingungen?"  
„Ron Weasley erhält in diesen Momenten die Nachricht, dass er nach Sibirien versetzt wurde und er keine andere Wahl hat, sonst verliert er seinen Job und bekommt nirgends mehr einen neuen."**

„**Mmh" Hermine ließ sich gierig küssen:  
„Dafür solltest du belohnt werden."**

„**Und diese Belohnung werde ich mir später gerne abholen."  
Es klopfte und Severus ging sofort zur Tür, sie wurde geöffnet und dann war auch schon das willige Stöhnen von Harry Potter zu hören.**

„**Doch zuerst sollten wir klären, wer von uns es den Beiden am Besten besorgt hat" Sirius ging zum Flur und beobachtete das heiße Treiben vom Eingang zur Küche aus:  
„Harry hat seine Sachen dabei."  
„Wer hat es dir am Besten besorgt" hauchte Lucius gegen die Lippen der jungen Frau.**

„**Alle gleich gut" grinste sie böse und der Minister hob eine Augenbraue.**

„**Du lügst doch."  
„Nein" sie legte einen besonders unschuldigen Blick auf, hatte aber schon geahnt, dass ihr das keiner abnahm, dann seufzte sie leise:  
„Harry war schon viel eher dagewesen, als es den Anschein hatte, und hörte eure Wette, er hat alles mitbekommen und mir dann erzählt. Eigentlich wollten wir dabei bleiben, dass ihr alle gleich gut seid, aber ich kann nicht lügen."  
Remus lachte fröhlich auf und trat an Hermine heran, küsste sie sanft.**

„**Und, wer hat nun für dich gewonnen" flüsterte er zärtlich.**

„**Mmh" sie hatte wirklich zwei Tage darüber nachgedacht, nun musste sie sich entscheiden:  
„Ich muss sagen, eigentlich Lucius, aber..."  
„Aber was" mischte der Malfoy sich sofort ein.**

„**Remus ist so heiß und leidenschaftlich, und so gierig... aber du mmh... du bist so ausdauernd und dein Schwanz..." allein die Gedanken daran erregten sie schon wieder so sehr, dass sich alles in ihr zusammen zog:  
„Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich entscheiden soll."  
Harry kam laut stöhnend und wurde von dem Professor entlassen, etwas wackelig betrat er die Küche und musste erstmal einen Schluck Kaffee nehmen.  
„Du bist auch schon da" stellte er fest:  
„Und schon wieder bereit dir es von den Herren besorgen zu lassen. Ich bin positiv überrascht von dir, Minchen."  
„Sagt uns, wer am Besten war, egal ob ihr von der Wette wusstet oder nicht" forderte Sirius:  
„Die Sache gilt immer noch und wir wollen eine ehrliche Antwort."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann entschied er sich tatsächlich für seinen Patenonkel und der konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.**

„**Ich habe die zweihunderttausend Galleonen heute Morgen überwiesen" hauchte Lucius:  
„Das Haus ist es wert, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr, aber wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben, oder? Nun kannst du dich für mich entscheiden... liebste Hermine, und dann gleich deine Sachen in den Grimmauldplatz bringen."**

„**Ach, ich dachte ihr vögelt mich jetzt hier auf dem Küchentisch und dann gehen wir später in dieses teure Restaurant."  
„Das klingt doch tatsächlich nach einem Plan, der deinen Umzug nur um einen Tag verschieben würde" Lucius hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf den Tisch:  
„Im Ministerium ist jetzt übrigens ein Platz frei, wir besetzen ihn mit dem Idioten, der sich zur Zeit mein Sekretär schimpft, und du wirst meine persönliche Assistentin, was hältst du davon? Deine Bezahlung wäre entsprechend hoch und wenn du einmal keine Lust mehr darauf hast, bist du vielleicht schon soweit um in Hogwarts die jüngste Direktorin aller Zeiten zu werden."  
Er küsste sie heiß um sein Angebot noch einmal zu unterstreichen, und dieses war tatsächlich verlockender als gar nicht mehr zu arbeiten.**

„**Und kein Tee" flüsterte sie gegen seine fordernden Lippen.**

„**Nur Sex, es geht allein nur um Sex... was denn sonst?"**


End file.
